Um pequeno contratempo
by Magalud
Summary: Graças a um feitiço de Voldemort, Snape volta a ter quatro anos de idade e está no mundo trouxa!
1. Primeira parte

Nome da fic: Um pequeno contratempo  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: PG-13  
Gênero: Drama, toques de comédia.  
Spoilers: Todos os cinco livros e todos os três filmes. Com modificações.  
Desafios: número 88. Severo, por arte de um feitiço, vira criança de novo, mas com toda a memória de seus conhecimentos. Entretanto, como isso acontece quando ele está em poder de Lord Voldemort, este decide enviá-lo para um orfanato trouxa. Lá ele é adotado e passa a viver em um lar trouxa. E agora? Conseguirá ele adaptar-se? Acreditarão as pessoas quando ele disser que é homem feito e bruxo? Como seria essa família trouxa? O que eles fariam? Do que gostariam? Ele teria irmãos? (Jobis)  
67. Acidente faz Snape voltar a ter 4 anos de idade. (Nielle)  
Resumo: Snape volta a ter quatro anos de idade  
Agradecimentos: Thá, minha superbeta e Jana, minha beta querida!  
Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site 

Um pequeno contratempo

****

Capítulo 1

- Severo, eu quero uma prova de lealdade e confiança.

Severo Snape realmente não tinha como recusar a ordem, não diante de todos os Comensais reunidos na Mansão Riddle. O tom de Lord Voldemort não deixava margem para dúvidas – ou resistência. Além do mais, fazia tempo que Snape não trazia nenhuma informação útil sobre a Ordem da Fênix. O Lord das Trevas estava ficando impaciente por ter novos alvos para atacar o Bem, e Snape não estava contribuindo.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Aquele não estava sendo um bom dia para Snape, desde o começo. O inepto Longbottom tinha explodido outro caldeirão, Harry Potter o incomodara, Alvo o tinha chamado para outra daquelas conversas de "Você precisa relaxar, Severo". E desde que chegara à reunião imprevista de Comensais, Voldemort parecia estar de péssimo humor.

Agora, isso.

- Vou lhe fazer um feitiço e enviá-lo ao mundo trouxa.

Lugarzinho detestável, pensou Snape.

- Minha missão?

- Voltar ao nosso mundo, se conseguir! – ele puxou a varinha e apontou para Snape – _Puer terragenum!_

Um raio brilhante saiu da ponta da varinha e a claridade adquiriu um formato azul ao envolver Snape, que gritou de dor. Uma grande explosão cegou os Comensais durante alguns segundos. Quando eles puderam enxergar de novo, viram apenas as roupas de Snape no chão. Muitos deles estavam assustados.

- Milorde... – disse Lúcio Malfoy, mais branco que sua máscara de Comensal – Não o _Puer terragenum_!...

- Não se preocupe, Lúcio – disse Voldemort, sem se abalar - Severo é muito engenhoso, eu tenho certeza que vai se sair dessa. Por isso é que eu preciso de um favor seu.

Mas Lúcio mal prestava atenção. A pilha de roupas no chão começava a se mexer, e do meio dela surgiu uma criança.

Um menino, para dizer a verdade, de uns quatro anos. Seu cabelo era preto feito carvão, os olhinhos também. Ele era magrinho e provavelmente era pequeno para sua idade. Ele olhou em volta e o nariz puxadinho para baixo não deu a nenhum dos comensais qualquer dúvida sobre quem era aquele menino.

Severo Snape.

Por um instante, Snape não entendeu direito o que tinha se passado. Ele estava em pé, então como sentia que estava próximo do chão? Por que todos pareciam ser tão altos, quase inatingíveis? Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para cima. Voldemort o olhava com uma satisfação perversa nos olhos verdes, e Lúcio Malfoy, a seu lado... Bom, Lúcio estava com a máscara de Comensal, então ele só viu os olhos cinza brilhando – de puro desprezo.

Num átimo, Snape compreendeu tudo: ele tinha sido atingido com o _Puer terragenum_, um feitiço análogo ao _Puer infringenum_ – um feitiço que fazia as pessoas voltarem a ser crianças durante algum tempo, o que as fazia reviverem suas sensações de criança. A diferença entre os dois é que o _Puer terragenum_ não mexia na memória do atingido: isso porque ele era um feitiço permanente, passível de reversão apenas com potente contra-feitiço.

Para coroar sua suprema humilhação, Snape tinha ficado pequeno demais para a roupa e estava nu debaixo das suas longas capas.

Ele chamou:

- Milorde?

A próxima constatação era cruel.

Sua voz, um de seus instrumentos de trabalho mais preciosos, era a de uma criança. Até que era agradável para a voz de uma criança de quatro anos, não chatinha e fininha que irritava como uma lâmina nos ouvidos. Mas ainda assim, não era mais a voz capaz de seduzir só no seu tom, ou de atemorizar alunos do primeiro ano só com sua intensidade, sem que ele precisasse erguer a voz para silenciar uma turma inteira de crianças de 11 anos.

Voldemort virou-se para ele e apontou a varinha, dizendo:

- _Ajustate!_

Imediatamente, as roupas de Snape se adaptaram ao tamanho dele e o pequeno garoto no chão parecia uma miniatura do Severo Snape que todos conheciam. Estranhamente, porém, o cabelo estava bem assentado e assemelhava-se ao corte Romeu – ele parecia um minúsculo pajem medieval.

Os Comensais estavam calados, mas a tensão no ar era palpável.

- Lúcio – chamou Voldemort – Pegue-o no colo.

Houve uma ligeira hesitação. Lúcio Malfoy tinha verdadeiro pavor de criança. Ele se gabava do fato de jamais ter posto Draco no colo depois que o menino tinha sido batizado.

Sem tirar sua máscara, Malfoy agachou-se e pegou Snape pelas axilas, elevando-o e ajeitando-o contra si. Com as mãozinhas pequenas, Snape não pôde evitar tocar na máscara. Lúcio praticamente rosnou para ele, e Severo parou.

- Meu servo Lúcio – disse Voldemort – Quero que você o entregue a um orfanato trouxa para ser adotado. Será um teste para que ele reafirme sua lealdade e seu lugar entre os meus Comensais. Ah, e já que você estará entre trouxas, Severo, não vai precisar mais disso – ele apontou a varinha para a de Severo – _Virga evanesca_!

A varinha se desfez em pleno ar.

- Não! – o menino gritou, sem conseguir se controlar, mexendo-se no colo de Lúcio.

Voldemort soltou um sorriso odioso:

- Ah, sim. Você vai notar que rapidamente seu controle emocional vai falhando, embora suas memórias se mantenham intactas. Ser criança nunca foi fácil para você, Severo, eu sei, mas quem sabe, agora que você vai ser trouxa, você tenha lembranças mais felizes. E se algum dia conseguir voltar para mim, faça isso – ele se virou para Lúcio – Podem ir agora.

Lúcio apertou Severo contra si e Aparatou.

- Faça o favor de me acompanhar.

- Você não pode me levar no colo? – rosnou Snape, o que era uma façanha para um menino de quatro anos – Minhas pernas estão muito curtas.

- Isso não é problema meu – foi a reposta fria – O nosso Lord parece estar muito desgostoso com você e eu não quero desagradá-lo.

- Lúcio, você precisa me ajudar.

- Desculpe, Severo, mas minhas ordens são explícitas. E ainda terei que lidar com trouxas por sua causa. Eu odeio essa gente, você sabe! Só querem dinheiro. Ainda bem, que eu tenho algum dinheiro trouxa para emergências.

- E eu? Vou ter que viver com eles.

- Bom, você não é um espião? Aja como um.

- É difícil. Esse corpo está cheio de sensações estranhas. Sinto meu controle emocional falhando.

- Bom, chegamos. Faça o melhor para se controlar.

Os dois pararam em frente a um portão de uma casa antiga, com um pequeno jardim na frente. Como era de noite, ela parecia escura e ameaçadora. Lúcio abriu o portão. Severo seguiu-o até a porta de entrada, sentindo-se apreensivo. Não gostou daquele lugar. Lúcio bateu à porta e esperou algum sinal de vida lá de dentro. Uma luz se acendeu e em seguida, uma mulher despenteada abriu a porta:

-Sim?

- Desculpe a hora, mas vim de longe – disse Lúcio – e me disseram que aqui haveria a solução para o meu problema – ele olhou para Severo, que ergueu o olhar para a mulher diante dele. Ele a olhou com atenção.

Ela parecia alta (bom, todos pareciam altos), era magra, talvez uns 40 anos, enrolada num roupão de baixa qualidade. Severo viu chinelos gastos e meias puídas. A mulher abriu um sorriso calculista entre os dentes amarelados.

- Claro, senhor. Por favor, entre.

Lúcio ultrapassou a porta, Severo o seguiu e olhou para a casa velha, com pisos de madeira. Visivelmente desconfortável com o ambiente, Lúcio foi direto ao assunto:

- Não posso me demorar. O menino perdeu os pais num recente incêndio.

- Por isso ele está de luto – observou a mulher – Ele não tem papéis?

- Tudo foi queimado. Gostaria que ele fosse adotado para viver com uma família... er, boa.

- Claro, claro. E o senhor é...?

- Um vizinho. Ele ficou comigo uns dias, mas agora precisa seguir sua vida. Moro longe, perto de Wiltshire, e seu estabelecimento me foi muito recomendado.

- Não se preocupe, senhor – mais um sorriso cheio de dentes amarelos – Cuidaremos bem do garoto.

- Excelente. O nome dele é Severo Snape, e ele tem quatro anos.

- Ele não tem roupas ou brinquedos?

- Tudo queimado, infelizmente. Bom, eu preciso ir agora.

Severo sentiu uma aflição no estômago:

- Lúcio, não!

- Ora, ora, Severo, nós conversamos sobre isso. Agora você vai ficar com a moça boazinha e ela vai lhe arranjar novos pais.

Sem conseguir se controlar, ele pediu:

- Não me abandone, por favor!

- Seja um homem, Severo – repreendeu – Talvez um dia nós nos encontremos de novo. Adeus.

A mulher levou Lúcio até a porta, e Severo sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ele tinha que dar um jeito no seu descontrole emocional, e logo. Afinal de contas, ele não era uma criancinha de quatro anos, não era!

A mulher voltou e pegou-o pelo braço:

- Venha, garoto – o tom simpático e falso tinha sumido de sua voz – Chegar a essa hora na noite! Onde já se viu? Pelo menos ele deixou muito dinheiro – tive algum lucro!

Severo ergueu o olhar e viu que as mãos dela estavam cheias de notas dobradas. Pareciam muitas.

- Você pode me chamar de Srta. Dóris. Vou colocar você junto com os mais velhos essa noite, e depois vou mudá-lo para o alojamento dos pequenos.

- Sim, Srta. Dóris.

- E mantenha a voz baixa. Não queremos acordar ninguém. Você vai manter sua cama em ordem e suas roupas no lugar. Infração serão severamente punidas. Em breve você vai ser entrevistado pelo Serviço Social. Eles vão arrumar uma família que queira adotá-lo.

- Quanto tempo até eu ser adotado?

- Isso é com o Serviço Social. Mas porque está fazendo todas essas perguntas? Você só tem quatro anos!

Com isso, Severo teve que calar a boca. Crianças não eram ouvidas entre os trouxas.

A Srta. Dóris lhe deu um pijama e o levou até um dormitório escuro cheio de camas enfileiradas, como se fosse um estabelecimento militar. Havia meninos dormindo nas camas, mas alguns disfarçadamente abriram os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Dóris foi até o fim do dormitório, onde havia camas vazias. Ela parou na última e disse:

- Todos são acordados às 6h. Os mais velhos vão para a escola depois do café, mas você ficará com os mais novos. Espero que ajude a tomar conta dos menores.

- Sim, Srta. Dóris.

- Fique longe de problemas e você se dará bem. Está com fome?

- Não, Srta. Dóris.

- Então vá dormir.

Sem dar boa noite, ela o deixou para se trocar e colocar-se sozinho dormir. Naquele momento, ao ver-se completamente sozinho, Severo sentiu-se indefeso. Sem poder controlar o medo do que seria sua existência dali para frente, ele chorou silenciosamente, lágrimas correndo pelas faces muito alvas de seu rostinho infantil.

- Pssst – veio uma voz à direita – Não faça barulho.

Severo se virou. Era um menino, erguido nos cotovelos que o encarava. Deveria ter uns nove ou dez anos.

Severo fungou e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas finas e baratas. Ele tentou pensar como poderia sair daquela situação, e se juntar novamente ao mundo dos bruxos, mas no momento, ele não conseguia pensar em nada, de tão apavorado que estava. Tudo lhe era desconhecido, e ele se sentia tão pequeno, tão desprotegido, com aquele mulher tão grande e má a ameaçá-lo. Olhando para o teto da casa antiga, ele imaginou o que seria dele dali para frente.

O menino à direita se sentou na cama e cochichou:

- Por que está aqui?

- Meus pais morreram. E você?

- Minha tia não me quis. Você não tem ninguém?

- Não.

- Nem eu. Mas você é pequeno. Vai conseguir ser adotado logo. Eu não, já sou grande.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Joey. E o seu?

- Severo.

- Nossa, que nome estranho. Tomara que seus novos pais mudem o seu nome.

- Eu não quero mudar de nome. Durante toda minha vida, eu tenho sido Severo.

- Você é estranho. Mas é legal. Vou te dar um conselho: fique longe do Moe. Ele gosta de judiar dos pequenos que nem você.

- Vou me lembrar.

- Agora vou dormir. Tenta dormir um pouco também.

- Tá bom. Boa noite, Joey.

Snape se virou para o lado, tentando adormecer apesar dos pensamentos atribulados de seu coração e dos pequenos ruídos que os garotos adormecidos faziam. Depois de muito tempo, ele conseguiu conciliar o sono.

****

Capítulo 2

Quando abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, Severo viu que já era dia. Mais do que isso, viu diversas cabeças a encará-lo curiosamente.

- Ele acordou.

- Quem é você?

- Severo Snape.

Um dos garotos olhou para o outro e disse:

- Ele é muito pequeno.

Um garoto maior, de cara de poucos amigos, olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Você vai para a escola?

- Não – respondeu Severo, tentando não se sentir intimidado com tantos garotos tão maiores do que ele.

- Você chegou ontem?

- Cheguei de noite.

- Foi você que começou a choramingar e a ter pesadelos de noite.

Droga, ele tinha falado alto?

- Eu tive pesadelos, sim.

- Você tem dinheiro?

- Não.

- Então você vai fazer um servicinho para mim – disse o garoto desagradável – Meu nome é Moe, e todos aqui me obedecem. Você também vai me obedecer.

- Por que eu faria isso?

Os demais garotos começaram a rir.

- Ih, olha só o pivete!

- Qual é, garoto? Vai encarar?

Moe também parecia estar se divertindo:

- Garoto, você é novo então não sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Por isso é que eu não vou quebrar sua cara agora. Mas se eu chegar da escola e você não tiver roubado pelo menos três cigarros da Bruxa Velha...

- Lá vem ela!

Bruxa? Tinha alguma bruxa ali?

A bruxa entrou – e era ninguém menos do que a própria Srta. Dóris, enfiada num guarda-pó cinza escuro, e com cara de poucos amigos:

- Que bagunça é essa?

A chegada de Dóris ao dormitório fez os garotos todos se colocarem em posição de sentido. Instintivamente, Severo se levantou e ficou ao lado de sua cama. Ela olhou para todos, com uma expressão rigorosa:

- Vejo que já conhecem seu novo colega. O nome dele é Severo e ele não vai ficar nesse alojamento, e sim com os menores. Venha comigo, Severo, eu vou lhe mostrar onde fica o seu quarto. Traga suas coisas.

De pijaminha mesmo, ele catou todas suas roupas, enfiou o sapato e foi com ela, sob os olhares dos demais. A cara de Moe dizia claramente que o assunto entre eles não estava acabado.

Com trinta anos de atraso, Severo sabia que estava para sofrer abusos nas mãos de colegas.

Pelo menos não era abuso dos pais. Ele estremeceu ao se lembrar de seu pai e algumas das coisas que ele o tinha feito passar.

O alojamento era consideravelmente menor do que os garotos de maior idade. Ali só havia oito camas, todas pequenas e adaptadas ao tamanho de seus ocupantes. Os garotinhos estavam levantando naquele horário, e alguns deles sorriram para Severo.

- Atenção – disse a Srta. Dóris para o grupo – Hoje vocês ganharam um novo amiguinho e o nome dele é Severo. Ele é mais velho do que alguns de vocês, e vai ajudar naquilo que vocês tiverem dificuldade.

Um lourinho que aparentava uns cinco anos perguntou:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quatro.

- Eu tenho cinco – ele disse, orgulhoso – Vou ajudar a tomar conta de você.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! – inflamou-se Severo.

A Srta. Dóris interveio:

- Aqui é assim, Severo. Os mais velhos ajudam os mais novos. Mark vai ajudar a cuidar de você e lhe ensinar como são as coisas aqui. Você pode cuidar de Stevie, Maurice e dos outros. Calvin vai ajudar Mark. Agora arrumem suas camas. Severo, suas coisas ficam ali.

Ele recebeu uma prateleira para colocar suas coisas e depois de se vestir com as roupas simples que a Srta. Dóris lhe deu, ele desceu para o café da manhã na sala comum.

Nem de longe aquilo lembrava o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Primeiro porque era pequeno. E todas as crianças estavam ali. Os mais velhos deveriam ter 11 anos. Moe e sua turma lançaram olhares ameaçadores para Severo, que ajudou Stevie a se servir de mingau. Era o que eles tinham para comer: mingau de aveia e um suco ralo de cenoura.

Depois do café, os mais velhos foram para a escola, e os novos, como Severo, iam ajudar nas tarefas do orfanato. Era trabalho duro para crianças tão pequenas, mas Severo ficou admirado que os garotos faziam tudo sem reclamar. Pequenos como eram, eles podiam limpar banheiros e alcançar partes inacessíveis para um adulto. Também arrumavam os escritórios e limpavam tapetes.

Só depois do almoço é que eles receberam permissão para brincar. Os mais novos estavam cansados e com sono, Severo percebeu. Ele mesmo, reagindo ao corpinho de 4 anos, também gostaria de uma sonequinha. Mas a brincadeira foi boa. Ainda mais que foi no quintal.

Na verdade, era um pátio pequeno, sem grama ou piso, que mal comportava todas as crianças do orfanato. Era terra, e como tinha chovido, havia lama em muitos lugares. Eles foram severamente advertidos para não entrar com lama na casa.

Os meninos queriam jogar algo estranho, um jogo que consistia em ficar chutando uma bola velha com o objetivo de fazê-la ultrapassar dois tijolos no quintal. O nome do jogo era futebol, e Severo nunca vira aquilo na vida. Em nada se parecia com quadribol, não se podia tocar a bola. Logo Severo foi marcado como mau jogador, e o máximo a que ele podia aspirar era a posição de goleiro – apanhador da bola, encarregado de impedi-la de ultrapassar os dois tijolos.

Eles brincaram durante algum tempo, mas no meio da tarde os mais velhos voltaram da escola. Começava aí o flagelo de Severo. Ele estava tomando conta de Stevie, limpando-o da lama do futebol, quando foram cercados pela turma do Moe. Steve ficou todo nervoso, mas Severo lhe disse calmamente:

- Steve, espere por mim no alojamento.

O pequeno protestou, de olho nos mais velhos:

- Daqui a pouco é o jantar. Vem comigo, Severo.

Moe disse ao menininho:

- Vai logo, pirralho. Eu quero conversar com o cara novo.

Stevie entendeu a indireta e saiu rapidinho. O grupo, uns cinco garotos, cercou Severo num círculo. Moe disse:

- Conseguiu o que eu pedi, baixinho?

- Eu nem tentei – replicou Severo calmamente – Não sei onde a Srta. Dóris guarda seus cigarros e eu certamente não vou roubá-los apenas porque você quer.

Houve um minuto de tensão. Moe ficou vermelho.

- Escuta aqui, baixinho. Aqui você faz o que eu mando, se não você vai se dar mal, entendeu?

Desafiador, Severo olhou para cima (pois Moe era bem mais alto que ele) e encarou-o dentro dos olhos, dizendo com uma voz firme:

- Você não me mete medo.

- Pois devia – disse Moe, ainda mais vermelho – Vou te dar uma lição agora mesmo.

Mal ele terminara de pronunciar as palavras, Severo arremessou contra Moe, usando os ombros para atingi-lo no meio do estômago, derrubando-o no chão e tirando seu fôlego. Pega de surpresa, a turma viu quando o pequeno Severo usou toda a sua força para desferir murros com as mãozinhas direto no fígado de Moe.

O garoto grande gemeu, surpreso. No chão, Moe chutou Severo para longe, e o pequeno rolou no chão. A gangue riu alto, e os outros garotos se aperceberam que havia uma briga rolando. Todos vieram para perto, a fim de ver a disputa.

Moe era grande e desajeitado, mas ele era forte. Severo, por outro lado, era bem mais fraco, mas era pequeno, ágil e esperto. O chute, porém, o fez sentir as costelas. Os garotos gritavam numa torcida feroz quando alguém da gangue do Moe pegou Severo pela camisa e empurrou-o na direção de Moe, que se levantava.

Severo não teve dúvidas: partiu para cima do brutamonte.

O grandalhão estava preparado, e Severo recebeu mais um golpe na cintura. Calculando suas chances, ele se mexeu, tentando sair do alcance de Moe, esperando que algum adulto viesse apartar a briga. Só o que ele tinha que fazer era sobreviver até lá. Ajudava que a gangue aparentemente tinha recebido ordens de não se intrometer na briga.

Em meio à gritaria cada vez mais alta dos garotos, Moe acertou Severo no rosto, fazendo o pequeno sonserino cambalear para trás, rumo à audiência excitada. Ágil, Severo resolveu se jogar no chão e rolar pela lama para evitar os chutes do grandão, e foi nessa hora que uma voz masculina adulta desconhecida surgiu acima dos gritos da meninada:

- Parem já com isso! Parem agora! Parem com isso!

Severo sentiu um forte puxão na camisa, e foi totalmente erguido, balançando as pernas e procurando se equilibrar.

- Quem é você?

Só então Severo olhou para o homem que apartou a briga – e empalideceu. Se Argo Filch, zelador de Hogwarts, tinha um irmão gêmeo, esse irmão seria ele. Os dois eram muito parecidos, os mesmos dentes horríveis e a cara assustadora, exceto que o sujeito do orfanato tinha o cabelo crespo curto e castanho. Ele olhava com cara de poucos amigos para Severo.

- Eu não conheço você.

Um dos garotos disse:

- Ele é novo, Sr. Richard.

- Chegou hoje.

- Novo e já está arrumando encrenca, é? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Começou mal, garoto – na outra mão, ele segurava Moe pela camisa – E você, Moe? De novo brigando em garotos da metade do seu tamanho?

- Ele me provocou, Sr. Richard.

- Não é verdade! – Severo não pôde se conter, ainda esperneando – A culpa é dele!

- Moe, eu não acredito em você – disse o tal Richard – O baixinho mandou ver, hein? Quem diria, tão pequenininho e não se intimida. Bom, tem alguém machucado?

Severo tinha um olho roxo e suas costelas doíam, mas ele não falou nada. Moe também ficou de bico calado.

O caso foi levado à Srta. Dóris, que determinou que os dois limpassem as latrinas depois do jantar. Eles se lavaram (estavam imundos de lama) e fizeram a refeição. Severo foi recebido como um herói pelos menores. Aparentemente, ninguém jamais tinha enfrentado Moe antes.

Dali para a frente, a vida de Severo se resumiu a fugir das provocações e das armadilhas de Moe. E foi assim que ele descobriu que sua magia não o abandonara.

O incidente mais revelador foi uma tarde no pátio. Severo estava com Stevie e de repente, ele foi empurrado no chão. Moe, que o havia empurrado, e sua gangue riram-se alto, apontando para Severo, no chão.

Como sangue fervendo de ódio, o pequeno sonserino lançou um olhar ferino para Moe, que se afastava ainda rindo. Foi quando ele sentiu uma espécie de arrepio, uma energia a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Moe foi ao chão porque os cadarços de seus sapatos estavam repentinamente amarrados um no outro. Ele xingou, esbravejou, cuspiu ódio pelas ventas, mas ninguém conseguiu explicar como isso tinha acontecido.

O coração de Severo acelerou-se. Instantaneamente, ele soube que tinha feito magia sem varinha. Havia esperança.

A partir daquele momento, o pequeno Severo procurava se esforçar para realizar pequenos feitiços, quando estava sozinho no pátio, ou de noite, debaixo das cobertas. Ele conseguiu mover uma pedra sem ninguém perceber e derrubar um copo de água (de Moe). Quanto mais ele ficava com raiva, ou ficava fora de controle, mais rápido ele conseguia fazer o feitiço.

Essa era praticamente sua única alegria. A vida no orfanato era dura mesmo quando Moe estava fora. Ele passava muito tempo com os menores, e logo se sentiu protetor deles. Stevie era o mais apegado a Severo, e chegou ao ponto de não comer sem Severo para ajudá-lo.

Fazia mais de uma semana que Severo chegara ao orfanato e parecia um ano. Mas naquele dia, logo no café da manhã, a Srta. Dóris chegou perto dele e disse:

- Você deve tomar um banho, vestir as roupas com que veio para cá e esperar meu chamado. Hoje é um dia importante para você. A encarregada do Serviço Social vai olhá-lo para colocá-lo no programa de adoção. Faça o favor de não me envergonhar.

- Sim, Srta. Dóris.

A cabeça de Severo fervilhava de idéias quando ela saiu. Uma chance de sair daquele lugar!... Adoção! Sim, ele podia conseguir. Só o que ele precisava fazer era agir como uma criança legítima.

O problema era que isso estava se tornando cada vez mais fácil sem ter que fingir. Embora ele retivesse seus conhecimentos e memórias, cada vez mais ele sentia a resposta emocional de uma criança de quatro anos. Ele se lembrava de sua mãe, da ternura que ela lhe evocava, e do seu pai, do terror que ele lhe impunha. Ainda assim, enquanto ele se vestia como ordenado, ele tentou "incorporar" mais o espírito infantil, pensando no que a assistente social esperava ver: um menino órfão, de 4 anos, recém-chegado num orfanato. Ele lembrou que o olho ainda estava um pouco roxo, e pensou que podia dizer que caiu no chão. Afinal, ninguém ia querer levar para casa um garoto brigão.

Foi pensando nessas coisas que ele foi para a sala de recreação, onde brincou com Stevie enquanto esperava o chamado da Srta. Dóris.

****

Capítulo 3

Eles estavam empilhando blocos quando a Srta. Dóris chegou à porta da sala de recreação e avisou:

- Severo, venha comigo. Stevie, fique com Calvin.

O pequenino fez bico de quem iria chorar, mas Severo cochichou:

- Eu volto logo.

Severo esperou Stevie voltar a empilhar os blocos para seguir a Srta. Dóris, suas pequenas capas fazendo com que ele lembrasse com uma pontada de dor dos tempos felizes de Hogwarts, e como seria bom ter 37 anos novamente.

A mulher disse, parecendo agitada:

- A assistente social me fez uma surpresa, e trouxe um casal interessado em um menino. Você faça o favor de se comportar bem, ou eu vou dar a preferência para Stevie, que é lourinho e todos querem uma criança loura, entendeu?

- Sim, srta. Dóris.

- Agora faça cara de coitadinho e conquiste aqueles otários.

Severo concordou com a mulher, mas nunca imaginou, em toda sua vida, que teria que usar o charme e a inocência para conquistar alguém. Simplesmente não era o seu estilo. Imagine, Severo Snape dependendo de suas qualidades infantis para conquistar alguém. Engolindo em seco, ele a seguiu para dentro do escritório.

Havia três pessoas desconhecidas ali. Três adultos, e como todos os adultos que Severo via, pareciam altos, talvez por isso parecessem ameaçadores.

A Srta. Dóris abriu um grande e falso sorriso e disse:

- Aqui está nosso mais novo garoto. O nome dele é Severo Snape.

Uma moça mais jovem que a Srta Dóris abriu outro imenso sorriso para ele e disse:

- Oh, meu Deus, como ele é pequeno. Olá, Severo, como vai?

- Bem – disse ele.

A Srta. Dóris apresentou-a:

- Severo, essa é a Srta. Jade, do Serviço Social. Ela veio aqui só para te conhecer.

- Obrigado – disse ele, olhando para os outros ocupantes da sala, e o casal sorriu para ele também.

- Esses são o Sr. e a Sra. Campbell – continuou a srta. Dóris, naquele tom falso – Eles também estavam curiosos para ver você.

Severo disse:

- Muito prazer.

A Srta. Jade abaixou-se para ficar mais perto dele e disse:

- Severo, você pode se sentar ali. Queremos conversar com você.

Ele obedeceu, e tentou controlar-se, olhando de soslaio para o casal que acompanhava tudo com atenção. Ele se ajeitou na poltrona, e as perninhas dele ficaram balançando, bem acima do chão. Ele tentou controlar as pernas para não balançarem.

- Você estava na escola?

Ele respondeu:

- Eu não vou à escola. Escola é para criança grande.

A Srta. Dóris disse:

- Ele brinca com os menores. Precisa ver como ele gosta de cuidar dos pequeninos!

A Srta. Jade disse:

- Madame, nós preferimos que a criança fale por si mesma.

- É claro, é claro.

- Severo, você sabe quem sou eu?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e ela respondeu:

- Eu procuro pessoas simpáticas como o Sr. e a Sra. Campbell, que estão procurando menininhos como você para adotar. Você sabe o que é adoção?

Ele olhou para ela e tentou ser o mais infantil possível:

- É ganhar novo papai e nova mamãe?

- Isso mesmo. Vamos ver se o Sr. e a Sra. Campbell vão ser seu novo papai e sua nova mamãe.

Ele olhou para o casal e disse, inocente, apontando para a Sra. Campbell:

- Ela é bonita.

Aquilo provocou risos entre os adultos, e a Srta. Jade disse, como se falasse com um retardado:

- Agora vamos fazer algumas perguntas para você, está bem, Severo? Diga, onde você morava com seus pais?

- Em casa – ele respondeu feito outro retardado.

- Sim, mas aonde ficava sua casa?

- Longe. Pegou fogo, não tem mais casa.

- Eu sei, querido, mas você não sabe onde era isso? Em que cidade, em que condado?

- Não.

- E você tinha irmãos?

- Não.

- Você sabe o que o seu papai fazia?

- Não.

- E sua mamãe?

- Fazia bolo e pudim. Eu sinto saudade do bolo da mamãe.

A Sra. Campbell interferiu:

- Jade, por favor, não pode poupá-lo disso? Veja, o menino ainda nem tirou o luto pelos pais. O pobrezinho é muito pequeno.

- Eu só estou tentando obter informações. Ele foi trazido sem documentos, a pessoa simplesmente o deixou no orfanato, sem sequer dar um nome, e nós não sabemos nada sobre ele. Quem sabe se ele foi raptado?

Severo colocou sua expressão mais inocente e quis saber:

- O que é raptado?

- Severo, o homem que o trouxe, ele era seu amigo?

- Sim. O nome dele é Tio Lúcio.

- Ele morava perto de seus pais?

- Não, ele morava em outra cidade.

A Srta. Dóris disse:

- Viu? É como eu disse! Nenhuma informação.

- A polícia não tem registro de nenhuma criança desaparecida com a descrição dele, mas nunca se sabe – disse Jade, olhando para Severo com pena – E ele é tão pequeno, ainda menor do que uma criança de 4 anos normalmente é.

Severo olhou para baixo e disse, como se quisesse choramingar:

- Desculpe...

Aquilo encheu Jade de pena que chegou perto dele e disse:

- Não, meu amor, você não fez nada errado. Nada errado. Nada disso é culpa sua. Você não fez nada errado, Severo.

A Sra. Campbell disse:

- Eu sabia que isso ia terminar aterrorizando o garoto. Pobrezinho, ele já sofreu demais, não acham?

- Está tudo bem, Jane – disse o Sr. Campbell para a esposa, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

A Srta. Jade disse:

- Bem, de qualquer forma, tivemos um primeiro contato. Acho que Severo vai gostar de voltar para as suas brincadeiras agora, não vai, querido?

Ele arregalou os olhinhos pretos e perguntou, com uma voz doce:

- Eu vou ter um papai e uma mamãe?

A Sra. Campbell soluçou de emoção, levando a mão à boca, e o marido a abraçou. Ambos pareciam tocados. A Srta. Jade olhou para Severo e disse, com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos:

- Vamos fazer de tudo para você ganhar uma família, Severo. Agora pode voltar a brincar.

- Sim, senhora – ele olhou para a Srta. Dóris – Com licença.

Severo teve dificuldade para sair da poltrona, mas o fez sozinho e saiu da sala, cuja porta se fechou atrás dele. Ele se encostou na porta para ouvir os adultos falando:

- Como ele é pequenininho! E já sofreu tanto, pobrezinho! Oh, Bill, ele é um sonho! Eu o quero! Não quero ver nenhum outro.

- Acho que para um primeiro contato foi muito bem.

- E ele é educadinho. Acho que ele gostou de nós.

- Temos chance de conseguir ficar com ele?

- Bom, ainda há uma parte de burocracia a resolver. Mas vamos fazer de tudo para que encontremos uma solução a termo.

O coração de Severo se acelerou e ele achou melhor sair dali antes que fosse descoberto. Aparentemente, seu plano tinha dado certo. Ele tinha convencido os Campbell de que era um menininho de 4 anos, órfão e abandonado à sorte. Infelizmente, só o que ele podia fazer era rezar para que os Campbell ganhassem a custódia sobre ele.

Houve pelo menos mais duas visitas. Na primeira, Severo se aproximou mais da Sra. Campbell, sentindo que ali estava o elo mais fraco da corrente. Ele não queria testar o Sr. Campbell, pois não sabia se ele era um pai amoroso.

Ele soube que os Campbell tinham um outro filho, e por isso temeu não ser escolhido. Se o irmão mais velho não quisesse um irmão caçula, e os pais tivessem que escolher entre os dois, adivinha quem iria parar na rua da amargura? Claro que seria Severo, o intruso da família.

A segunda visita foi longe da Srta. Dóris, mas a principal atração foi o irmão mais velho, de nome David e da idade de Moe. Severo ficou ressabiado, mas David foi incentivado a fazer amizade com o menino mais novo. Coube a Severo fazer a aproximação, indagando se ele gostava de futebol. David respondeu que sim, e Severo pediu que o ensinasse, porque ele jogava muito mal. Os adultos acharam graça da simplicidade do menino.

Sem a Srta. Dóris por perto, Severo pôde se soltar mais, tentando dizer inclusive que já sabia ler e escrever. Os Campbell não acreditaram, e acharam graça de Severo querer ser homenzinho. A Srta. Jade gostou da interação entre o casal e o menino.

Ainda levou algumas semanas, mas o Ministério do Interior finalmente deu a palavra final sobre o caso: Severo iria para a casa dos Campbell, para ser adotado formalmente. O processo todo levaria meses para se concretizar, com dois meses de experiência para que ambas as partes se acostumassem uma com a outra.

O pequeno Stevie estava com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você vai embora? Quem vai me ajudar a cortar minha comida?

Severo disse:

- Não se preocupe. Calvin vai ajudar você, ou então Mark.

- Eu quero você, Severo – o pequeno se agarrou a ele – Você é meu amigo.

- E seremos amigos para sempre, Stevie. Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse: nós só vamos morar em casas diferentes.

Mark disse:

- Eu vi sua nova mamãe. Ela parece ser uma boa mãe.

- Ela queria me dar brinquedos – mas a Srta. Dóris disse que os meninos não podem receber presentes. Todos os brinquedos têm que ser dados para o orfanato. Aí eles deram de presente aqueles carros de madeira que estão na sala de recreação. Vão ficar para vocês todos brincarem.

- É, se o Moe não quebrar antes de a gente pegar.

Severo disse:

- Vocês têm que revidar o Moe. Viu o que aconteceu comigo? Por um tempo ele ficou me chateando, mas agora ele não me chateia mais!

- É, mas você apanhou que saiu até sangue!

- Uma vez só! E ele também saiu sangrando!

Stevie continuava abraçado a Severo, agarradinho feito um carrapatinho.

- Quem vai me proteger do Moe? Eu sou pequenininho.

- Você tem que correr e aprender a subir na árvore. Assim ele não te pega. Ele é grande e desajeitado, ele não consegue subir na árvore. Promete que vai se cuidar?

- Vou, sim, Severo. Puxa, você sabe muita coisa. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Também vou sentir a sua.

- Quando eles vêm te pegar?

Severo respondeu:

- Amanhã bem cedinho.

- Será que eles são ricos?

Calvin cortou:

- Bom, eles deram aqueles carros de madeira para todos nós. Tem até um caminhão grande!

- Se você virar um menino rico, você vem visitar a gente?

- Eu vou pedir para eles me trazerem aqui, já que eu ainda não tenho aula. Mas se a minha nova mãe trabalhar fora, significa que eu vou para uma creche ou coisa parecida – Severo fez uma careta – Eu preferia passar o tempo com vocês.

- Legal. Você é um amigão, Sev – disse Calvin – Posso te chamar de Sev?

- Tudo bem.

A Srta. Dóris chegou nesse momento:

- Hora de dormir! Todo mundo para a cama, agora mesmo. E você, Severo, ajude Stevie a se cobrir direitinho, se não ele fica resfriado.

- Eu não sou bebezinho! – disse Stevie, irritado.

- Não me responda, menino! Você não é tão pequeno que não possa levar um castigo por ser respondão. E você, Severo? Que está fazendo aí, parado? Só por que vai embora está se achando grande coisa?

- Não, Srta. Dóris. Venha, Stevie.

A mulher mal-humorada apagou a luz e disse:

- Graças a Deus, uma peste a menos para eu cuidar. Vamos ver quem será o próximo na lista de adoções.

Todos queriam ser, mas sabiam que ela se irritaria se começassem a falar depois da luz ter sido apagada, então ficaram quietinhos.

Sem dar sequer um boa-noite, ela fechou a porta e os garotos se ajeitaram para dormir.

- Severo? – falou Stevie, cochichando.

- O que é?

- Dorme comigo?

- Por quê?

- Estou com saudades de você.

- Mas eu ainda nem fui embora.

- Mas você vai amanhã cedinho. Dorme comigo hoje, vai? Por favor!

Com o estilo mais Snape possível, ele revirou os olhos e disse:

- Está bem. Chega para lá.

Juntinho com Stevie, Severo passou sua última noite no orfanato, mal podendo dormir de tanta ansiedade que a manhã chegasse.

****

Capítulo 4

No dia seguinte, logo depois do café, os Campbell apareceram para apanhar Severo. Houve uma despedida especial dos colegas, e até a Srta. Dóris o abraçou – tudo isso para que os Campbell não percebessem que lugar horrível era aquele. Severo no fundo estava com pena de seus amigos, mas como todo bom sonserino, ele estava satisfeito por poder aproveitar a oportunidade que o destino lhe trazia.

Só o que ele tinha que fazer era bancar a criança – e aí sim, colocar seu plano em ação: voltar para Hogwarts e recuperar sua identidade de odiado professor de Poções de 37 anos.

- Onde estão suas coisas? – quis saber a Sra. Campbell.

Severo deu de ombros:

- Eu não tenho nada. Só essa roupa que estou usando. O resto era emprestado.

Ela trocou olhares com o Sr. Campbell, que parecia chocado com a revelação.

Em seguida, Severo foi levado pela mão até lá fora e foi colocado no banco de trás de um carro grande, confortável, e dentro de uma cadeirinha especial para crianças pequenas. A Sra. Campbell disse, amarrando-o à cadeirinha:

- Você vai aqui atrás, onde estará seguro.

- Sim, Sra. Campbell.

Ela disse, em tom suave:

- Severo, pode me chamar de mamãe. Nós somos uma família.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema, você logo se acostuma. Somos mamãe e papai. E David é seu irmão.

- David é mais velho. É criança grande.

- É, ele vai ser seu irmãozão. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode pedir a David.

Eles rodaram durante algum tempo, e o balanço do carro fez Severo sentir uma ligeira sonolência. Ele teve que fazer força para não dormir na viagem. Maldito corpinho de quatro anos!

Mas ele sentiu que os Campbell estavam nervosos, e muito emocionados. Severo ficou se perguntando por que eles tinham conseguido ser atendidos tão rapidamente no seu desejo de ter um filho, se eles já tinham um. Mas achou que não valia a pena pensar nisso.

Pareceu muito tempo até que o carro parou. Amarrado na cadeirinha, Severo não viu muita coisa além da cabeça da Sra. Campbell até que ela o desamarrasse e o colocasse no chão.

- Chegamos. Espero que você goste de sua nova casa.

Ele olhou para cima e gostou do que viu. Era uma casa trouxa ampla, com um pequeno jardim, mas tinha dois andares. Sr. Campbell disse, com um sorriso:

- Agora tenho que ir, Severo, porque preciso trabalhar. A gente se vê na hora do jantar, está bem?

- Bill, não se esqueça de me deixar o cartão de crédito. Preciso fazer compras para Severo.

- Está bem, querida. Compre o que precisar para o garoto.

- Obrigada. Bom trabalho.

- Tchau para vocês!

- Severo, dê tchau para o papai!

Ele acenou para o carro, que deu ré e voltou para a rua. A Sra. Campbell disse, levando-o pela mão:

- Agora vamos para dentro, porque está ventando. Aqui você vai ter seu próprio quarto, e muitos brinquedos. No ano que vem, você irá para a escola.

- Mas eu já sei ler e escrever!

A Sra. Campbell se riu alto:

- É claro, é claro.

Ele entrou na casa, e ela parecia bem ampla, mas claro que isso podia ser porque ele estava vendo tudo da perspectiva de um garoto de quatro anos. Mas havia uma sala bem cuidada, com móveis simples e funcionais. Ele subiu as escadas, sempre sendo levada pela Sra. Campbell, que ia mostrando tudo: os quartos, o banheiro, o escritório do papai, e finalmente o quarto dele. Era um aposento simples, confortável e cheio de brinquedos – um quarto de uma criança trouxa normal, muito mais alegre e divertido do que o seu antigo quarto na Mansão Snape.

- Você gostou?

- De quem é esse quarto?

- Esse é seu quarto, querido. Se não gostou de alguma coisa, é só dizer que nós tiramos. Você disse que gostava de futebol, então compramos uma bola novinha para você jogar no jardim. Espero que goste.

Ele olhou o beliche e disse:

- Por que tem duas camas? David também vai dormir aqui?

- Não – ela riu – Toda criança gosta de beliche. Achamos que iria gostar. Podemos tirar a cama de baixo, se você preferir.

- E eu não vou cair de lá de cima?

Ela o pegou no colo e mostrou a ele, pacientemente:

- Olhe aqui – tem uma gradezinha para evitar que você caia. Além do mais, você está bem ao lado da gente. Se acontecer alguma coisa, é só chamar que viremos correndo.

- Sim, senhora.

- Pode me chamar de mamãe.

- Sim, mamãe.

Ela o colocou no chão e ele reparou nos outros móveis. Além do beliche, ele tinha um armário para roupas, uma cômoda, prateleiras aéreas e uma caixa grande, para guardar os brinquedos. E ele tinha muitos brinquedos: carrinhos, jogos, bonecos, bolas, até blocos para empilhar. Ele gostava de blocos.

- Muitos desses brinquedos eram de David. Como não sabíamos do que você gostava, achamos melhor começar com esses. Depois se você quiser mais, a gente compra para você. Mas nós temos um problema: seu aniversário.

- Aniversário?

- Você sabe o que é um aniversário, não sabe?

Ele pensou na melhor resposta que um menino de 4 anos daria e disse:

- É quando eu passo disso – mostrou três dedos – para isso – mostrou quatro dedos – Não é?

- Isso mesmo! – ela sorriu – Mas nós não sabemos quando é seu aniversário.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – ele disse, abrindo um raro sorriso – É 5 de novembro.

- Como você sabe?

- Mamãe me disse. Sabe, minha outra mãe. Aquela que morreu.

- Eu sei. Estou surpresa que você se lembre da data.

Ele pensou numa saída rápido:

- Mamãe dizia que eu era esperto demais.

- Estou vendo que temos um espertinho na família. E agora eu tenho uma festa de aniversário para preparar.

- Já está perto?

- Não, mas eu tenho que fazer os preparativos mesmo assim. Mas agora não. Bom, querido, agora eu vou cuidar do almoço. Quer conhecer a cozinha?

Severo arregalou os olhos. Seria a primeira cozinha trouxa que ele veria. Ele sabia que eles tinham os aparelhos mais fantásticos para compensar a falta de magia, bem como alguns ingredientes muito usados em poções. Ele pareceu entusiasmado de verdade:

- Oba, quero, sim!

- Está com fome?

Severo não saberia dizer por que, mas algo o inspirou a dizer:

- Não. Eu como bem pouquinho, Sra – er, quer dizer, mamãe. Juro que eu como bem pouquinho.

Jane Campbell olhou para ele, muito séria e numa voz engraçada, como se estivesse se controlando com muito esforço, disse:

- Severo, querido, nesta casa ninguém vai dar bronca em você por querer comer mais. Sempre que você estiver com fome, pode pedir comida. Você está muito magrinho e precisa engordar para não ficar doente.

Ela tinha razão, ponderou Severo. Ele passou a infância cheio de doenças por ficar enfurnado dentro de casa sem permissão para comer comidas saudáveis.

- Posso comer frutas?

- É claro que sim. Mas antes vamos almoçar. De tarde, mocinho, eu e você vamos sair. Você precisa de roupas novas. Aliás, você precisa de muita coisa nova. Acho que a conta bancária do papai vai ficar mais magra hoje.

Severo fez cara de quem não entendeu, e terminou seguindo-a até a cozinha, no andar de baixo. Pequeno como ele era, não viu muito dos aparelhos de que tanto ouvira falar, mas viu que a Sra. Campbell fazia amplo uso deles. Ele suspirou, olhando em volta. Não tinha nada para ele fazer.

Como por mágica, a Sra. Campbell notou o silêncio do menino e indagou:

- Quer me ajudar?

- Sim.

- Então você vai me ajudar a picar o alface. Venha aqui para eu lavar sua mãozinha.

Depois de devidamente higienizado, Severo foi colocado em cima de um banquinho, de pé, para ficar da altura do balcão da cozinha. Lá ele recebeu a missão de rasgar as folhas de alface para a salada. Não era exatamente o trabalho mais cerebral do mundo, mas ninguém de sã consciência daria uma faca para uma criança de quatro anos manusear, ele teve que reconhecer. E ele quase se sentia de volta a uma bancada de trabalho, cortando ingredientes para fazer uma poção.

Como ele sentia falta de suas poções.

Enquanto ele cortava a alface com sua pequenas mãozinhas, ele imaginou o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts. Será que o tinham dado como morto? E o que tinha acontecido com seus estoques preciosos? Quem estaria ensinando os cabeças-ocas? Será que teriam alienado seus bens – o que teria sido feito da Mansão que seus pais lhe deixaram?

Aqueles pensamentos fizeram Severo estremecer. Se eles o tivessem considerado morto, isso significava que ninguém estaria procurando por ele. Ele estava só, abandonado, deixado para viver entre trouxas pelo resto de sua vida, que acabara de se alongar ainda mais. Ele teria mais uns 70 ou 80 anos para viver – afastado de seu verdadeiro mundo, esquecido por todos.

Ele sentiu uma dor indizível no peito, uma espécie de nostalgia, mas que não era bem uma saudade, algo muito difícil de descrever, quanto mais de controlar.

- Oh, meu bem... Está tudo bem.

De repente ele se viu envolvido por dois braços amorosos, reparando que seu rosto estava molhado. Ele estava chorando, e nem sabia dizer direito por que chorava. Mas como era bom ser acariciado, posto no colo, deixar suas angústias se esvaírem em lágrimas sob os braços cheios de carinho de uma mãe que estava dizendo doces palavras ao seu ouvido. Severo chorou, chorou, incapaz de se controlar, agarrado à sua nova mãe.

A Sra.Campbell o levou em seu colo para cima, e o colocou na cama. Ele protestou, entre soluços:

- Não estou com sono.

- Eu sei que não. É só para você descansar um pouco antes do almoço. Só um pouquinho.

O menino concordou, porque estava estranhamente cansado. Uma sonequinha até que era bem-vinda.

- Eu fico aqui até você dormir. Quer ouvir uma historinha?

- Depois.

- Então está bem.

Em menos de cinco minutos, ele estava ferrado no sono, embora alguns soluços de vez em quando sacudissem todo seu corpinho. Ele não sentiu um beijo carinhoso na testa quando a Sra. Campbell deixou-o no quarto e pôs-se a fazer o almoço.

Sem sentir, Severo começava a dar seus primeiros passos para formar uma verdadeira união com os Campbell.


	2. Segunda parte

****

Capítulo 5

- Eu não sou bebezinho!

- Claro que não, Severinho – disse Mamãe Campbell.

- Meu nome é Severo! – ele continuou protestando.

- Posso chamar você de Sev?

Ele odiava aquilo, mas concordou. Tudo era melhor do que a outra humilhação suprema.

Eles estavam na loja de departamentos, escolhendo roupas para ele. Severo estava profundamente indignado porque sua mãe adotiva tinha escolhido um pijama de ursinhos. Ele achara aquilo muito pouco dignificante.

Mamãe Campbell não se fez de rogada e sugeriu:

- Quem sabe então esse com anjinhos?

Severo a encarou comum de seus olhares penetrantes, mas quando se tem quatro anos, eles não são tão efetivos. Terminou concordando com os anjinhos no pijama. Mas não abriu mão de participar ativamente da escolha de tudo que foi comprado para ele: blusinhas, camisas, calças compridas, bermudinhas, roupãozinho, cuequinhas e meias, tênis, escova e pasta de dente, toalha de banho – outra briga: "Ursinho Puf não!" – pratinho, copinho, roupa de cama, um cobertor, além de vários brinquedos.

Eles terminaram voltando para casa de táxi, de tanta coisa que tinham comprado. Severo concluiu que se os Campbell não eram exatamente ricos como os Malfoy, pelo menos eles eram bem de vida.

Mamãe Campbell ia colocando as compras nos lugares, e Severo ia gravitando ao lado dela, excitado com tudo de novo que via. Se alguém o observasse atentamente, diria que ele estava feliz. Não tanto com tudo que tinha sido comprado, mas estava feliz por ter sido recebido dentro de uma casa de gente que se preocupava com seu futuro, que o consideravam parte da família, mais do que simplesmente o abrigar, vestir e alimentar. Naquele momento, o pequeno Severo de 4 anos de idade se esqueceu completamente de que era um professor de Poções odiado, com um mal-humor típico de seus 37 sofridos anos, uma alma torturada em seus próprios desígnios. Mas naquele momento, só o que havia era o pequeno Sev, com 4 anos, amado como o Severo Snape de antes jamais tinha sido. As memórias daquele outro Severo estavam ficando cada vez mais e mais longe.

Por isso ele foi chegando perto de Mamãe Campbell. Ele queria sentir os braços dela a envolvê-lo de novo, sentir o carinho e a proteção daquela mulher que no momento dobrava pijaminhas com anjinhos na gaveta da cômoda.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, Sev?

- Você agora é minha mamãe?

Ela parou o que fazia e ajoelhou-se para ficar da altura dele.

- Sim, querido, sou sua mãe. Você agora tem uma família.

- Eu gosto de você, mamãe – ele se atirou nos braços dela – Obrigado por me adotar.

Jane Campbell abraçou seu mais novo filho com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela, que se afeiçoara quase imediatamente a Severo, sentia o calorzinho gostoso do pequeno corpinho tão frágil que ela iria cuidar dali para frente. Beijou-lhe a cabecinha e disse:

- Agora quem sabe você me ajuda, porque daqui a pouco seu irmão David vai chegar em casa. É importante que vocês se dêem bem.

- David é criança grande, não é, mamãe?

- Ele tem nove anos.

- Será que ele vai gostar de mim?

- Ora, ele foi visitar você lá no orfanato, lembra? Vocês brincaram juntos. Aqui não vai ser diferente.

Severo observou com apreensão quando David chegou em casa.

- Oi, mãe.

O garoto tinha os cabelos castanhos como os do pai. Jane era mais alourada, com um cabelo claro com algumas mechas bem amarelas. Ninguém ali se parecia com Severo, exceto pela pele branca.

- Oi, querido. Você viu quem está em casa? Seu novo irmão. Diga olá.

- Oi.

- Oi – respondeu Severo.

Mamãe Campbell disse:

- David, você quer mostrar seu quarto para Severo?

- Tá, mas não pode mexer em nada.

- Não mexo, não.

Os dois garotos subiram, e Jane Campbell sentiu o coração inchar de alegria. Ela tinha dois garotos. Todos disseram, os médicos principalmente, disseram que ela jamais teria uma casa cheia, mas agora havia dois meninos dentro de casa – apesar de seu problema de saúde e da incapacidade de ter mais filhos. Seu sonho estava realizado.

Severo olhou para cima, pois tudo estava tão mais alto em relação a seu quarto. Havia uma pequena TV, pôsteres no quarto, brinquedos em muito maior quantidade do que no seu quarto, uma cama legal, uma escrivaninha.

- Puxa! Que legal!

- É, mas não pode mexer.

- O que é aquilo?

- É o Yu-Gi-Oh. Você não conhece?

- Não. Eu já vi aquilo – apontou para a televisão – mas não sei para que serve.

- Não sabe para que serve uma televisão?!

- Não.

- Puxa! Você devia ser muito pobre.

Severo se corrigiu:

- É que eu morava longe da cidade. Não tinha carro também.

- Como conhece futebol?

- A gente jogava no orfanato. Eu sempre perdia. Você me ensina?

- Tá. Você tem bola?

- Mamãe me deu uma.

- Então pega a sua bola e vamos lá para fora.

Severo obedeceu e David entrou no quarto:

- Puxa, tudo aqui mudou. Mamãe ficou arrumando esse quarto durante dias!

- Nós fizemos compras hoje.

- E o que você ganhou?

- Roupas e brinquedos. Até uma toalha.

- Nossa, tudo isso?

- É que eu não tinha nenhuma roupa fora aquela que eu usava.

- Cara, você era pobre mesmo!

- É, acho que sim.

- Vem, vamos lá para fora.

Severo pegou a bola e os dois desceram as escadas correndo. David disse:

- Mãe, a gente vai brincar lá fora.

- E o seu dever de casa?

- Posso fazer depois do jantar?

Ela colocou a mão na cintura, franzindo o cenho:

- Você tem que fazer o dever, David.

- Eu faço depois. O Sev quer aprender a jogar futebol.

Ela olhou para o pequeno, que estava com a bola novinha em folha na mão e disse, indo para o outro cômodo:

- Fiquem aí um instante. Só um instantinho!

Severo não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou parado até que ela voltou com uma caixinha preta na mão, que colocou no rosto. David resmungou:

- Ah, mãe!

- Esse momento tem que ser registrado! – protestou a mulher – Diga xis, Sev.

Ele não entendeu:

- Por quê?

Então uma luz cegante pipocou bem no seu rosto, e ele ficou um segundo totalmente cego e desorientado.

- O quê...? O quê?

- Tadinho. Ele não está acostumado com flash.

David cochichou:

- Mãe, ele não sabe para que a televisão serve. Acho que também nunca viu uma máquina fotográfica.

- Oh, pobrezinho – Mamãe Campbell se ajoelhou e abraçou Severo – Você está bem, meu amor?

- Acho que sim – disse ele, agora enxergando grandes pontos luminosos – O que foi aquilo?

- Uma foto, querido. Depois papai mostra no computador como ficou.

David disse:

- É uma câmera digital.

Aquilo causou muito pouca impressão a Severo, que não sabia o que era câmera, quanto mais digital. Ele perguntou:

- Podemos ir brincar agora?

- Deixa eu ver se estão bem agasalhados. Hum, tudo bem. Mas eu vou chamá-los para tomar banho antes do jantar. E procurem não quebrar nenhuma janela.

- Oba, vamos lá!

Os dois saíram correndo para o jardim e ficaram batendo bola. Às vezes Severo literalmente batia na bola com as mãozinhas, de tão frustrado que ele ficava por não conseguir acertar o chute. David também não era bom jogador, mas ele era melhor do que Severo. Os dois caíram, correram, pularam e brincaram a valer. Durante o jogo, David falou que o melhor time de toda a Inglaterra era o Manchester United, aparentemente por ter alguém chamado Becker ou Beckham no time. Ele deveria jogar muito bem. Severo procurou assimilar seus novos conhecimentos.

Quando eles pareciam no melhor da brincadeira, Mamãe Campbell saiu da casa e disse:

- Está na hora do banho!

David reclamou:

- Ah, mãe!

- Sem reclamações! Os dois, já para dentro!

Severo correu para dentro, com medo de levar bronca, mas Mamãe Campbell disse:

- Querido, não se esqueça de trazer sua bola nova para dentro.

Ele voltou, pegou a bola e entrou para dentro de casa.

- E limpe os pés!

Ele voltou, limpou os pés no tapete e subiu correndo. Tinha toda a energia de uma criança de 4 anos, e Mamãe Campbell sorriu satisfeita. Ela já amava Sev de todo o coração. Era seu garotinho.

Mas na hora do banho...

- Eu posso tomar banho sozinho!

- Eu sei, querido, eu só estou aqui para ajudar.

- Não precisa ficar.

- Como eu disse, só para ajudar.

- Você vai me ver pelado!

- Eu sou sua mãe. Eu posso ver você pelado.

- O papai também vai me ver pelado?

- Quando eu não estiver, papai vai ajudar você a tomar banho. Além disso, papai também é menino, ele tem um pi-pi igual ao seu.

Por um instante, Severo teve saudade de seu pênis adulto. Não que ele fosse narcisista ou algo semelhante, mas realmente aquele pênis de lápis de uma criança de quatro anos retirava toda a sua autoridade e auto-imagem de si mesmo.

Tudo isso desapareceu de sua mente quando a Sra. Campbell terminou de retirar a camisa que ele vestia.

- Oh! – Com uma voz cautelosa, ela se aproximou dele – Sev, querido,o que é isso nas suas costas?

Ele tentou olhar para trás e viu: as marcas de uma vida inteira de abusos, fosse nas mãos de seu verdadeiro pai ou nas mãos de Lord Voldemort. As costas tinham vergões vermelhos de flagelação mágica e chibatadas com ponta de varinha.

Ele abaixou a voz e disse:

- Meu pai me batia. Outras pessoas também.

- Eles batiam em você? Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros, incapaz de dizer que às vezes o Lord das Trevas simplesmente gostava de ver alguém se contorcendo de dor. Seu pai também tinha um traço masoquista, e desde pequeno ele sofrera os abusos nas mãos dele.

Jane Campbell fez Severo olhá-la bem nos olhos (que aliás estavam vermelhos e com lágrimas) e disse:

- Sev, escute a mamãe e escute bem. Aqui ninguém vai bater em você, entendeu? Ninguém. E se alguém algum dia encostar em você para machucá-lo, você deve falar imediatamente comigo ou com o papai. Isso é muito importante, Sev. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar nunca mais, entendeu?

Ele a abraçou, dizendo:

- Está bem, mamãe.

O banho foi divertido, e Mamãe Campbell sugeriu que ele levasse alguns bonequinhos para o banheiro. Severo perguntou quem eram alguns daqueles bonecos, e ela sugeriu que ele perguntasse a David depois. Havia alguns muito estranhos, e ele ainda teria que absorver o conceito de super-herói para poder entender direito o que era um X-Men.

Depois do banho, ele vestiu seu pijaminha de anjinho e desceu onde o papai já tinha chegado e estava vendo o jornal na televisão. Instintivamente, Severo sentiu o pavor.

Pai era uma palavra que sempre lhe metia medo, e na sua desorientada psique que oscilava entre os 4 e os 37 anos, ele tinha receio daquela figura paterna que poderia ser nova fonte de abuso e sofrimento. Mas mamãe tinha dito que ninguém iria machucá-lo nunca mais... Por via das dúvidas, ele ficou na cozinha com Mamãe Campbell, bem longe do papai.

Durante o jantar, ele foi servido por uma generosa quantidade de comida, e convidado a repetir, o que ele não conseguiu. Mamãe Campbell reclamou que ele estava "muito magrinho" e disse que "nem queria imaginar" o que serviam no orfanato. Sev comentou que a comida não era muito boa e eles não podiam repetir. Aquilo só impeliu Mamãe Campbell a colocar mais comida no seu prato.

Assim que terminou o jantar, David foi lembrado de que tinha dever de casa a fazer e subiu para o seu quarto. Sev ficou no chão da sala, onde pegou uma parte do jornal que papai estava lendo. Folheou as páginas (era o caderno de cidades) e ficou entretido com as notícias de uma grande cidade trouxa. O jornal era de um lugar chamado Surrey, e é claro que ele não esperava encontrar nenhuma notícia do mundo bruxo. Mas por uns instantes ele voltou a ter seu self de 37 anos, analisando as notícias e imaginando se alguma coisa no mundo trouxa poderia ajudá-lo a voltar para o mundo bruxo.

Foi quando ele se deu conta de que papai e mamãe o encaravam. Instintivamente, ele se pôs de pé, imaginando o que ele tinha feito de errado.

- Querido, você mexeu no jornal do papai?

- Eu só estava lendo... Eu não estraguei nada.

- Não, claro que não. Mas você pode mesmo ler?

- Eu sei ler, mas não sei se consigo escrever – disse ele sinceramente, olhando para as mãozinhas pequenas e sem grande coordenação motora fina.

Papai apontou:

- E o que está escrito aqui?

- "Prefeito discute taxa de iluminação pública".

Os dois se entreolharam, espantados.

- Mas você não deveria saber ler. Onde aprendeu?

- Meu pai me ensinou – e era verdade: Severo tinha sido educado em casa até receber a carta de Hogwarts.

Mamãe Campbell disse:

- Muito bem, isso é bom saber. Amanhã vamos à livraria para comprar uns livros mais adequados à sua idade. Hoje foi um longo dia, e é melhor você dormir agora.

Severo franziu o cenho. Estava um pouco cedo, mas ele tinha tido um dia cheio. Resolveu não protestar:

- Tá bom.

- Bom garoto. Dá boa noite pro papai.

- Boa noite, papai.

Papai Campbell beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça:

- Boa noite, meu filho. Estamos muito felizes por tê-lo em casa finalmente.

Aquilo o tranqüilizou um pouco mais. Talvez aquele pai fosse diferente do seu pai verdadeiro, afinal. Talvez ele não abusasse dele.

Mamãe Campbell o levou até lá em cima e o colocou na cama, enfiando-o embaixo das cobertas. Ela disse:

- Amanhã vamos à livraria comprar lindos livros de história para você.

- Vou gostar. Eu gosto de livros, mamãe.

- Que bom. Por hoje, posso contar uma historinha antes de você dormir?

- Uma historinha? Ela é pequenininha?

- É uma história para crianças de sua idade. Crianças de sua idade não sabem ler.

Ele deu de ombros:

- Sabe, mamãe, às vezes eu não me sinto tão criança assim.

Mamãe Campbell olhou para aquele rostinho e viu o tanto de sofrimento que ela julgava que ele passara. Mal podia ela saber que havia muito mais.

Ela disse:

- É, mas uma criança sempre sente cosquinha!

E passou a correr as mãos no corpinho de Severo, rindo alto. Severo assustou-se.

A sensação era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele jamais sentira na vida. Era uma espécie de dor, mas não era dolorida, e ele se contorceu, rindo, suas células táteis explodindo de sensações, pois aquelas mãos pareciam saber exatamente onde tocar para suscitar aquelas sensações nele. Ele riu alto, como jamais rira na vida.

Ninguém nunca tinha feito cócegas em Severo Snape.

Após uns poucos minutos, contorcendo-se todo, ele ofegava feliz, e Mamãe Campbell também parecia muito feliz. Ela o abraçou, e Severo pensou que ele tinha sido mais abraçado naquele dia somente do que em toda sua vida.

- Mamãe, por que você me adotou?

- Eu queria mais um filho, de preferência um menino. Mas eu tenho um probleminha de saúde que me impede de engravidar. Isso quer dizer que eu não posso ter mais filhos.

- Por isso você foi no orfanato? Para escolher um menininho?

- Sim, e aí nos disseram que tinha um menino muito lindo, recém-chegado, que não tinha papai e mamãe. Nós imediatamente viemos vê-lo. E assim que eu o vi, meu amor, eu sabia que queria levá-lo para casa.

- Você é a melhor mamãe do mundo. Obrigado por me adotar.

- Não há o que agradecer. Agora deite-se porque está na hora da historinha!

Mamãe Campbell o colocou de novo debaixo das cobertas, apagou a luz e deixou só um abajurzinho ligado, enquanto ela contava a historinha do Trenzinho que Fazia Pi-uí.

Vencido pelo cansaço e os ternos cuidados maternais, Severo pegou no sono e jamais conseguiu saber o final da história do Trenzinho que Fazia Pi-uí.

****

Capítulo 6

Muitos meses se passaram, e Severo rapidamente se integrou à vida com os Campbell. Ele visitou o orfanato duas vezes, e a Mamãe Campbell doou brinquedos para os garotos. Stevie ficou muito satisfeito em ver Severo, que não sentia nenhuma saudade da Srta. Dóris.

Mamãe Campbell costumava levá-lo para brincar no parquinho quando o tempo estava bom, e ele conheceu também os garotos da vizinhança. No inverno, Severo soube o que era brincar na neve com outras crianças. Aliás, brincar com outros meninos era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha conhecido na vida. E ele gostou.

A família costumava sair bastante nos finais de semana: ao parque, ao rio, ao zoológico, ao shopping, ao cinema. Alguns fins de semana havia a emoção de viajar para algum lugar perto, geralmente algum lugar no campo, onde Severo entrava em contato com os animais de fazenda e David reclamava que não havia televisão. Era bom dormir fora da própria cama, com mamãe do lado.

O pequeno Sev conheceu muitas coisas novas. Pela primeira vez, chocolate era somente divertido e não remédio. Ele conheceu Power Rangers, Super-Homem, Batman, Homem-Aranha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Snoopy, Mickey, Pernalonga, McDonald's, videogames e todas essas coisas que povoam a mente das crianças trouxas. Ele adorou tudo aquilo e se divertia à beça.

Ele fez aniversário e completou cinco anos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Severo teve uma festa de aniversário, com bolo, cachorro-quente e pipoca, além de outras crianças. Alguns parentes dos Campbell vieram para festa, a fim de conhecer o mais novo membro da família.

Todo esse senso de família se aguçou na época do natal. Pela primeira vez, ele curtiu o sentido das festas, com famílias e amigos. Ganhou brinquedos e roupinhas, e agüentou a sessão de fotos do seu primeiro Natal com os Campbell. Ele gostou muito de saber a respeito de uma misteriosa figura chamada Papai Noel, que só mandava brinquedos para crianças que tinham sido boazinhas. Ele crescera sua infância inteira sem comemorar o Natal, sem ter idéia do traço de união entre as famílias e nunca soube o que era o verdadeiro espírito de Natal.

Mais e mais, as memórias do mundo bruxo estavam sendo esquecidas por Severo, que se limitava a praticar o simples feitiço Wingardium Leviosa – e nem sempre dava certo. O passado parecia cada vez mais distante, e estava lentamente sendo enterrado numa parte de seu cérebro, agora mais interessado nas brincadeiras e jogos típicos de uma criança de cinco anos.

Contudo, nem tudo estava totalmente esquecido.

Era um domingo em plenas férias escolares, e a família inteira estava passeando no shopping. O local estava lotado, com um novo filme de ação estreando naquela semana. David estava furioso porque a censura era 12 anos e os pais haviam determinado que ele não podia ir. Ele ficava passando em frente ao cinema lotado, com filas quilométricas, onde havia os grandes cartazes com os atores em poses de luta marcial – o preferido de David. Numa dessas passadas em frente ao cinema, Severo julgou ter visto um trio bastante conhecido.

Ele olhou uma vez, olhou duas vezes... E teve certeza.

Pensou rápido.

- Mamãe, posso ir com David?

- Quer ir com David?

- Quero ver o cartaz de luta!

- Tá bom, mas não vai...

- Oba! Obrigado!

- ... se perder! Severo!

Ele saiu correndo no shopping lotado de gente, desviando-se do mar de pernas dos adultos até que chegou a seu objetivo: a fila para entrar no cinema, onde ele havia visto o trio de ouro de Grifinória, esperando sua vez de ir ver o filme.

Ele chegou até eles, gritando:

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

Hermione Granger sorriu para ele e disse:

- Que bonitinho! Ele conhece você, Harry!

Rony Weasley disse:

- Você o conhece, Harry?

Harry Potter agachou-se e disse:

- Quem é você, amiguinho?

Severo fechou a cara e disse:

- Escute bem, Potter, e escute com atenção porque eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho. Não importa o que você acha que está vendo, eu estou sob um feitiço.

Os três se entreolharam:

- Feitiço? Do que está falando?

- Eu sou Severo Snape.

- Onde ouviu esse nome, garoto?

- Esse é o meu nome, estou dizendo!

- Não é verdade! – disse Hermione – O Prof. Snape morreu há alguns meses.

O menino disse, petulante:

- E onde está seu corpo? Escutem: minha varinha foi destruída, então não posso provar quem eu sou fazendo mágica. Mas posso lhe perguntar, Potter: se eu quisesse encontrar um bezoar, onde deveria procurar? E o que eu obtenho adicionando asfódelo a uma infusão de losna?

O queixo de Harry caiu até o peito:

- Professor!...

- Ah, vejo que suas faculdades não o abandonaram, Potter.

Rony Weasley fez cara de incrédulo:

- Mas com uma camiseta do Mickey Mouse?

Harry perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Professor? Quem lhe fez isso?

- O Lord das Trevas. Ele mandou que eu fosse deixado num orfanato e fui adotado por uma família trouxa. Meus pais devem estar procurando por mim. Eu fugi de meus pais.

- Pais?!

- Escute: precisam avisar Dumbledore. O feitiço usado foi um chamado _Puer terragenum_. Para revertê-lo, é preciso adicionar uma poção – eu tenho a receita no livro _Poções Poeirentas_. Mas precisam me tirar daqui. Vocês podem me encontrar junto à família Campbell. Eles são Bill e Jane Campbell, vejam aqui. Eles me fazem usar isso.

Ele mostrou um papelzinho pregado na camiseta, contendo o nome e endereço para o caso de a criança se perder. Hermione o encarou, e ela estava entre curiosa e penalizada, mas Rony indagou:

- Professor, o senhor está desse jeito todo esse tempo?

Ele deu um olhar ferino para o ruivo:

- Brilhante dedução, Sr. Weasley.

- Todos nós pensamos que o senhor estivesse morto. Fizeram uma homenagem e tudo. Acho até que estão pintando um retrato bruxo para colocar nas masmorras.

- Então todos sabem que sou um espião?

- Não. O Prof. Dumbledore achou melhor não revelar nada disso. É como se ele soubesse que algo assim estaria para acontecer.

- Potter, preciso que me tire dessa situação.

- Mas como?

- Um contra-feitiço é o indicado. Eu ainda tenho magia, mas não consigo realizar feitiços sem minha varinha - ele ouviu gritos e disse – Acho que meu tempo se acabou. Ajam como se me conhecessem!

Abrindo caminho entre a multidão, estava Jane Campbell, gritando:

- Severo! Severo! David, você deveria estar tomando conta do seu irmão!

- Eu? Mas ele sai correndo e a culpa é minha?

- Olha ele ali!

- Severo! Severo!

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou:

- Severo, meu filho! Oh, meu filhinho, que susto a mamãe levou! Você podia ter se perdido!

Severo, com a cara mais inocente do mundo, apontou:

- Veja, mamãe: é Harry Potter!

Ela o pegou no colo, aflita:

- Harry Potter? Quem é Harry Potter?

Harry se adiantou:

- Eu sou Harry Potter. Eu conheço o Prof- er – Severo.

Bill Campbell quis saber:

- De onde conhece Severo?

- De... antes. Fiquei surpreso por ele ter me reconhecido.

- Você era amigo dos pais dele?

- Não, de um... vizinho.

- Do tal vizinho que o levou ao orfanato, o tio Lúcio?

- Tio Lúcio? – Harry arregalou os olhos – Ah, sim, eu sei quem é Lúcio.

- Ele recolheu Severo depois do incêndio. Mas depois o largou num orfanato. Agora nós o adotamos.

- Que bom. Ele é meio teimosinho, mas é muito inteligente.

- Acredita que ele já sabe ler?

- Isso não me surpreende.

- Você mora aqui mesmo em Surrey, Harry?

- Isso mesmo.

- Gostaria de nos visitar algum dia? Sabe, rever Severo?

O menino se animou com a idéia:

- Sim, mamãe, podemos? Por favor?

- Você quer ver Harry Potter, querido?

- Quero sim, mamãe.

- Agora só temos que ver se Harry Potter quer ir nos visitar. Ele pode ter outros compromissos no verão.

Harry sorriu:

- Eu adoraria visitar Severo. Quem sabe eu posso ficar com um telefone para combinarmos os detalhes?

Os Campbell forneceram o número, e Severo ficou no colo da mãe, batendo palminhas que tudo estava se resolvendo.

Se tudo desse certo, em breve ele voltaria a Hogwarts.

Mas ele já não tinha tanta certeza de que aquilo seria uma coisa tão boa assim.

Mamãe Campbell serviu um prato de banana com aveia para Severo e indagou, com um sorriso:

- Sabe quem vem hoje para cá?

- Não.

- Harry Potter.

Severo abriu um sorriso:

- Harry Potter? Vem mesmo, mamãe?

- Sim. Ele ligou e eu o convidei para vir almoçar aqui. Vocês vão poder brincar juntos.

- Oba!

- Você gosta muito desse Harry, não gosta, Sev?

- Eu estava com saudades dele.

- E vocês brincam juntos?

Severo respondeu, rindo:

- Antes de eu vir morar aqui, ele me fazia sorrir muitas vezes.

- Que bom! Agora eu espero que vocês se encontrem mais vezes. Onde fica a escola dele?

Severo deu de ombros:

- Não sei. Mas ele diz que viaja.

- Oh, deve ser no interior, então. E você, meu querido, você vai para a escola também. Não é excitante?

- Escola? Que escola?

- Uma bem pertinho daqui de casa. A gente pode ir até à pé. David já freqüentou essa escola. Agora ele vai numa outra, que fica do lado. As aulas vão começar em breve.

O cérebro de Severo entrou em operação total. Aquela visita de Harry poderia ser sua última chance de ser resgatado de volta para o mundo bruxo.

Ele disfarçou, tentando prestar atenção na sua banana com aveia:

- Eu vou para a escola amanhã?

- Não – A Sra. Campbell sorriu – Você só começa as aulas em 1 de setembro, como todos os outros meninos e meninas.

- Então podemos ir nadar nesse fim de semana lá onde o rio faz a curva?

- É um ancoradouro de barcos. E eu já disse que você ainda é muito pequeno para nadar ali.

- Mas o David nada!

- David já é grande e sabe nadar. Você não sabe. Se entrar na água, pode se afogar, e aí vamos ficar todos muito tristes.

Magoar aquela gente seria mais dolorido do que ele imaginara. Sinceramente, ele disse:

- Eu não quero ver você triste, mamãe.

- Então me obedeça e nada de nadar naquele ancoradouro.

- Mas podemos ir lá? É fim de semana, não é?

- O fim de semana é daqui a três dias.

- Podemos ir lá quando for fim de semana, mamãe?

- Bom, eu vou falar com seu pai. Ele é quem decide.

- Por favor, por favor!

- Eu já disse que vou falar com ele. Já comeu sua banana toda?

- Já terminei, mamãe.

- Então pode ir brincar.

Ele desceu da cadeira, mas mudou de idéia e voltou.

- Mamãe?

- Que foi, meu filho?

Ele se abraçou nas pernas dela:

- Eu gosto muuuuuuito de você.

Ela beijou-lhe as faces, comovida:

- Eu também gosto muito de você, meu querido. Mamãe ama você.

Ele deu um beijinho no rosto dela e saiu para brincar.

Quando Harry Potter chegou, ele foi recebido com um sorriso pela Sra. Campbell. Olhando com cuidado para a casa, viu que era ligeiramente maior do que a dos Dursley, embora fosse parecida para alguém que olhasse o lado de fora. Foi instruído a subir e lá encontrou o seu professor mais odiado, o temível Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts empilhando blocos coloridos cheios de letras.

- Sev, querido – chamou Mamãe Campbell – Olha só quem chegou.

Severo sorriu:

- Harry Potter!

Harry levou um choque. Ele jamais tinha visto Snape sorrir antes – sempre era uma risadinha malévola ou maliciosa, mas nunca um sorriso tão espontâneo ou iluminado como aquele. O menino correu a puxá-lo pela mão:

- Vamos brincar.

Mamãe Campbell sorriu:

- Se quiserem brincar no jardim, podem ir também, aproveitar que não está chovendo.

- Obrigado, Sra. Campbell.

- Obrigado, mamãe.

Ela saiu e Severo cochichou para Potter:

- Empilhar blocos pode ser extremamente relaxante para a mente, Potter.

- Professor, eu estou pasmo. O senhor foi mesmo adotado?

- Exatamente. O processo foi todo legal, Potter, por isso é que será difícil tirar-me dessa gente. Legalmente, eu sou filho deles. Ninguém me disse nada, mas acho até que trocaram meu sobrenome.

- E como isso aconteceu?

Severo contou a história toda, sem omitir nenhum detalhe, por mais vexatório que fosse. Harry ouviu tudo boquiaberto.

- Então foi simplesmente uma prova? Voldemort só queria uma prova de lealdade e o fez passar por isso tudo?

Severo deu de ombro:

- Como meu lorde, é uma prerrogativa que ele tem.

- Bom, nesse caso o senhor vai gostar de saber que sua morte foi muito pranteada, como se diz. A Profª McGonagall fez seu panegírico, porque o Prof. Dumbledore caiu doente quando o senhor desapareceu. Ele temia que o pior tivesse acontecido.

- Mas você disse que ninguém sabe que eu sou um espião.

- Sim, isso foi mantido em sigilo. O Prof. Dumbledore parecia estar prevendo algo assim. Ele mandou diversas missões da Ordem da Fênix procurarem pelo senhor – ou por seu corpo, se fosse o caso. Ele nunca deixou de ter esperança.

Severo estava tocado.

- Alvo é um grande amigo. Mas eu estou ficando preocupado, Potter. Às vezes minha cabeça se esquece de quem eu sou e eu fico pensando que tenho cinco anos, como qualquer menino de cinco anos, e me esqueço de minha vida pregressa.

- Eu falei isso com o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele ficou entusiasmado que o senhor está vivo e me mandou combinar o seu resgate. Alguma idéia?

- Eu tenho apenas uma, mas não sei se vai dar certo. Teremos que fingir um acidente para que os Campbell e a polícia trouxa não o acusem de rapto de criança.

- Rony e Hermione querem ajudar.

- Escute o meu plano.

Ao final da explicação, Harry deu algumas sugestões para melhorar o plano, e viu que realmente ele teria que fazer tudo sozinho. Todos os detalhes foram combinados cuidadosamente em voz baixa.

- Acho que está tudo certo. Tem grandes chances de funcionar.

- É minha única chance. Os Campbell são muito protetores. Se eles desconfiarem que alguém está tentando levar seu filho, vou ficar mais trancado que Rapunzel na torre.

- O senhor sabe quem é Rapunzel?

- Está num livrinho que eles me deram.

Harry olhou o quarto:

- Hum, eles realmente o adotaram não foi? Eu nunca tive um quarto desses – ele apontou para o pôster na parede –Manchester United?

- É, o Man Uni foi presente do meu irmão. Ele me transformou em fã do Beckham.

- Simas Finnigan torce pelo West Ham.

- Você tem time?

Harry deu de ombros:

- Só de quadribol.

- Aqui ninguém conhece quadribol, Potter. Escute, que tal jogarmos o baralho Yu-Gi-Oh?

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram:

- O senhor conhece Yu-Gi-Oh? Nem _eu_ conheço direito essas cartas!

- Bom, eu tenho sido um menino de cinco anos em tempo integral. Tive que aprender algumas coisas. Agora já sei quem são os X-Men, a Liga da Justiça e mais um monte de personagens. Sei ligar a televisão também.

- Impressionante.

- Impressionante é o que os trouxas fazem sem magia. Se eu sair daqui com minhas faculdades intactas, vou ter que repensar todos os meus conceitos sobre os trouxas. E acho que vou ter uma conversinha sobre o Lord das Trevas a respeito deles, também.

- O senhor parece ter se adaptado muito bem à vida trouxa.

- Bem demais – disse ele pesadamente – Estou esquecendo que tenho quase 40 anos! Só no que penso é nessas cartas Yu-Gi-Oh!

- O senhor parece ter muitas delas.

Ele se entusiasmou:

- Eu tenho o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis! É a carta mais poderosa do Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mamãe Campbell apareceu na porta e disse:

- Meninos, se vocês quiserem ir se lavando, vamos almoçar daqui a alguns minutos. Harry, você pode se certificar que Severo lave as mãos?

- Com prazer, Sra. Campbell.

Os três almoçaram, pois David tinha ido para a casa de amigos e o Sr. Campbell estava trabalhando em Londres. Harry e Severo "brincaram" mais um pouco depois do almoço, até que Harry deu uma desculpa e disse que iria voltar para casa, pois tinha que chegar antes do jantar. Agradeceu a acolhida e abraçou Severo, dizendo:

- Vou deixar tudo preparado para o resgate.

- Tchau, Harry Potter! – e em voz mais baixa – Estarei esperando.

****

Capítulo 7

O fim de semana amanheceu glorioso e os Campbell se prepararam para ir passear no velho ancoradouro onde muitas famílias se reuniam para seu lazer de verão. O local era permitido nadar, mas com um aviso de atenção por causa da correnteza que se formava na maré alta. Contudo, na hora em que eles iam, a maré era baixa e não havia perigo. Mesmo assim, Severo não tinha permissão para nadar.

E ele estava inconformado.

- Por que eu não posso nadar?

Enfiada num conjuntinho florido de short e blusa, chapéu e óculos escuros, Mamãe Campbell ajeitou o boné em Severo e repetiu:

- Você ainda é pequeno e não pode nadar sem acompanhante. David já é grande e sabe nadar. Você vai ter aulas de natação e aí poderá nadar.

Severo Snape também vestia um conjuntinho de short e camiseta, com estampas dos Power Rangers.

- Mas eu quero nadar agora!

- Mas não pode. Deixa eu te dizer o que você pode fazer. Você pode brincar na beiradinha com seus brinquedos. Mas fique bem à vista. Você tem que tomar cuidado com o sol, também. Não tire o boné.

- Está bem, mamãe.

- Obedeça a sua mãe, menino.

- Sim, papai.

Severo se jogou para sua mãe:

- Eu amo você, mamãe.

- Eu também te amo, Sev.

- Eu vou te amar para todo o sempre!

- Eu também, querido, mas mesmo assim você não pode nadar.

- Está bem, mamãe. Eu não vou nadar. Vou ficar na beirinha!

Ele pegou seu saquinho de brinquedos e foi para o local indicado, que efetivamente ficava na beirinha da água. O rio não parecia ser muito fundo, mas certamente o era para uma criança de cinco anos.

Era perfeito.

Severo se entreteve com seus brinquedos e de vez em quando corria até a mãe, que lhe oferecia suco e água, pois estava bem quente. Ele não se furtava a sempre agradecer e a dar beijos nela e no seu pai.

Porque afinal de contas ele sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Eles estavam no local há uns cinqüenta minutos e Severo estava sozinho, brincando a uns 50 metros dos pais, bem na beira do cais quando ouviu uma voz no ar.

- Professor Snape!

Era o que ele estava esperando. Pôs-se de pé e disse:

- Potter, precisa aproveitar um momento que eles estiverem com a atenção desviada. É melhor criar uma distração agora, conforme combinamos.

- Certo.

Debaixo da sua Capa de Invisibilidade, Harry Potter correu até adiante no ancoradouro, onde um homem estava parado com um saquinho de pão, tentando alimentar os peixes. A idéia mais óbvia lhe pareceu a mais segura: ele simplesmente empurrou o homem para dentro da água:

- Ohhhhh!

Splash!

- Socorro! Socorro!

Várias das pessoas que se divertiam no rio se aglomeraram para ajudar o infeliz homem, molhado até os ossos. Felizmente o tempo era bom e quente, e dificilmente ele ficaria gripado.

Enquanto as pessoas estavam se aglomerando, de costas para onde Severo brincava, Harry correu até Severo, abaixou-se e abriu a capa, dizendo:

- Entre aqui!

Severo obedeceu, mas sua mente sabia que aquela era a sua porta de saída da vida dos Campbell. Ele teve que fazer um esforço físico para não voltar atrás e retornar a uma vida segura, cheia de amor e carinho.

Só que não era sua vida.

Ele jogou o boné na água e se escondeu embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, dizendo, tentando conter as lágrimas:

- Vamos embora! Vamos logo!

Na verdade, ele estava com pressa porque não queria ouvir os gritos desesperados da Sra. Campbell quando ela se desse conta de que seu filho mais novo, adotado há poucos meses, tinha desaparecido num dia ensolarado de verão, provavelmente caído no rio. Severo tinha se afeiçoado demais à sua mãe adotiva, e magoar aquele coração que só lhe dera amor tinha sido uma das decisões mais difíceis que ele tinha tomado.

Mas era o único jeito: eles tinham que imaginar que o garoto estava morto, e parar de procurar por ele.

Em meio à confusão, Harry apressou o passo e Severo correu para longe do ancoradouro. Os dois andaram pelo menos duas quadras até usar a varinha de Harry para pegar o Nôitibus Andante até um endereço conhecido: Largo Grimmauld, 12.

Quando eles entraram na casa, um pequeno grupo os esperava: alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam lá. O Prof. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a exclamar:

- Chegaram em segurança! Excelente! Vocês foram vistos?

Harry respondeu:

- Não, senhor.

- Por Merlin – disse Remo Lupin – Sirius teria adorado ver isso.

Severo fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para o lobisomem. Lupin arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Você parece bem, Severo – disse o diretor de Hogwarts – Está corado. Ganhou peso.

- E estou bem pequeno também. Prof. Dumbledore, eu peço que me retire logo o feitiço. Eu... não estou bem.

- Sente alguma coisa, Severo?

Ele apertou os lábios e disse, já entre lágrimas:

- Estou com saudades da mamãe.

- Oh, sim. Harry nos contou sobre sua... adoção. Sinto muito, Severo.

- Por favor, poderia ser mais rápido?

- Infelizmente, não será possível – disse o Prof. Dumbledore – A poção só poderá ser terminada amanhã, com a adição do último ingrediente. Sabe que é uma poção complicada. Você dormirá essa noite aqui no Largo Grimmauld.

Nymphadora Tonks se ofereceu:

- Eu posso encolher um pijama para você.

- Obrigado. Mas sem ursinhos, por favor.

Remo Lupin disse:

- Ah, Severo, você realmente está muito bem. Aqueles trouxas fizeram um milagre.

Já morto de saudade, Severo deixou escapar uma lágrima:

- Por favor, precisamos falar disso?

A Profª McGonagall disse:

- Mas deixem o pobre pelo menos se sentar. Ele acabou de chegar de Surrey e tem apenas cinco anos. Provavelmente está com fome. Quer comer alguma coisa, Severo?

- Obrigado, Minerva.

- Venha comigo até a cozinha.

Ele procurou a mão dela, surpreendendo a rígida professora. Foi de mãos dadas que eles foram até a cozinha, que ficava no porão. O resto do grupo veio atrás, incluindo muitos Weasley.

Harry olhou a camiseta dele e disse:

- Power Rangers. Eu ouvi falar que eles estão voltando.

- Não tinha camiseta do Yu-Gi-Oh.

- Escuta, Ron e eu estamos jogando Snap Explosivo. Se você quiser jogar, pode vir conosco.

- Obrigado. Aliás, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer, Potter. Você se arriscou muito.

- Não tem erro. A polícia não vai desconfiar de mim. Eu nem estive perto de vocês no fim de semana, lembra-se?

- Eu sei. Como eu disse, minha cabeça ainda está um pouco confusa. Eu sei que estou entre amigos, mas sinto um impulso irresistível de voltar para minha mãe adotiva.

- Você gosta muita dela, não gosta?

- Sim. Essa separação... está sendo difícil.

- Eu sinto muito. Aquele lugar parecia ser muito feliz.

- Eu nunca tinha tido isso na vida, Potter. Pais que me amavam, uma infância tranqüila. Você não calcula como tudo isso está sendo difícil.

Minerva McGonagall apareceu com um prato de sanduíches, um copo de suco de abóbora e disse:

- Coma um pouco, Severo, e procure se hidratar. Potter disse que você estava no sol durante muito tempo, isso pode afetar seu humor também.

- Sim, Profª McGonagall.

- Mas se você puder conservar esse traço cordato que parece ter adquirido, seria ótimo para todos nós.

Ele tomou o suco e disse:

- Não se preocupem. Em breve vocês terão de volta o Mestre de Poções que vocês gostam tanto de odiar.

McGonagall disse:

- Coma o seu sanduíche. Você está em fase de crescimento.

Snape voltou à velha forma e rosnou:

- Não por muito tempo.

Remo Lupin disse:

- Pronto: o professor Snape resmungão de sempre está de volta.

Tonks olhou para a cara dele e disse:

- Que nada. Isso é puro soninho. Alguém não tirou sua sonequinha hoje.

Severo se inflamou:

- Para seu governo, Srta. Tonks, eu não tiro sonequinhas todos os dias. Sua insinuação é desrespeitosa, insultuosa e irritante!

- Mas você passou por grandes emoções hoje – disse McGonagall – Por isso vai ter sonequinha, sim. Se já terminou de comer, pode ir para o seu quarto.

- Mas o que é isso?! – disse Severo, só que sua voz ainda era de criança, e não era nada intimidadora – Um complô para me dar ordens?

Molly Weasley interferiu:

- Calma, gente, eu sei lidar com crianças teimosas que ficam com sono. Vamos, Severo, vamos mimir.

- Mas eu não estou com sono!

- Ah, mas logo vai estar – disse McGongall – Eu coloquei uma poção no seu suco para você dormir um pouco. O estresse emocional de hoje foi grande, Severo. É melhor você dormir um pouco mais.

- Eu deveria ter reconhecido o gosto do asfódelo!

- As papilas gustativas de crianças são diferentes das dos adultos. Além do mais, eu disfarcei com açúcar.

Molly Weasley estendeu a mão:

- Venha, Severo. Eu vou colocá-lo na cama.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu não sou um bebezinho! – mas ele bocejou.

Harry disse:

- A poção certamente já está fazendo efeito...

Ron garantiu:

- Não, é só o mau humor típico do nosso querido professor Snape.

Severo estourou:

- Mais respeito, Sr. Weasley! Eu ainda sou seu professor.

- Acho que aquele joguinho de Snap fica para outro dia, hein, professor?

Snape sentia seu corpo relaxando. A poção começava a fazer efeito, e ele se levantou da cadeira, dizendo:

- Onde fica mesmo aquele quarto?

A Sra. Weasley pegou a mãozinha dele e disse:

- Eu o levo até lá.

Já mal se agüentando em pé, ainda que fosse de tarde, ele subiu as escadas e a Sra. Weasley o levou para dentro do quarto. Lá ela o colocou debaixo das cobertas e disse:

- Durma bem, Severo.

Meio adormecido ele disse:

- Obrigado por me adotar, mamãe...

****

Capítulo 8

Na manhã seguinte, no quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix, os Weasleys voltaram para a Toca e os demais também deixaram a sede. Na verdade, os únicos que permaneceram no Largo Grimmauld foram Dumbledore e McGonagall, com Severo. Eles iriam realizar o contra-feitiço para fazer Severo voltar à sua forma original.

Severo estava angustiado.

- Isso vai demorar muito?

- Tenha calma – disse McGonagall – A poção só precisa esfriar. Está quase no ponto.

O Prof. Dumbledore garantiu:

- Na verdade, acho melhor darmos início aos procedimentos imediatamente. Vamos à biblioteca.

Eles se trancaram na biblioteca, McGonagall levando uma muda de roupas e o frasco da poção.

- Severo, beba isso.

- Como funciona?

- A poção vai deixá-lo um pouco anestesiado, assim você não sentirá o efeito total do feitiço, como foi da primeira vez.

- Doeu muito daquela vez – ele lembrou.

- Bom, agora também vai doer, mas a poção deve aliviar isso. É melhor você tirar suas roupas para evitar que elas se rasguem. Eu separei uma muda de roupa de Sirius para você usar temporariamente.

- "timo – disse Severo, azedo – Espero que tenham tirado as pulgas.

Ele engoliu a poção e fez uma careta.

- Que coisa horrível!

- Como eu disse, o paladar de uma criança é diferente de um adulto. Depois que o feitiço for realizado, você vai sentir menos essas coisas.

- É o que eu espero.

- Como se sente?

- Engraçado. Estou um tanto cansado.

- Você vai ficar cansado quando a transformação se completar. É melhor você se preparar para descansar quando voltar a ter sua idade.

- Dormir de novo?

- Vai ser um grande estresse no seu corpo. A redução não é tão estressante quando o alargamento. Agora tire suas roupas e sente-se naquela cadeira.

Ele obedeceu, dobrando cuidadosamente o conjuntinho de short e camiseta dos Powers Rangers, já sentindo saudade de ser uma criança. Depois ele se sentou numa poltrona da biblioteca, bocejando.

Dumbedore se posicionou de pé, em frente a ele, abriu os braços, e apontou a varinha, dizendo:

- _Reverte Puer Terragenum!_

Severo sentiu uma onda poderosa de magia a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Um formigamento intenso cobriu-lhe a pele, e ele sentiu a dor começando.

Lancinante, a dor se transformou em formigamento novamente, mas os músculos começaram a se esticar, ossos a se alongar, e sem perceber, Severo começou a gritar sem conseguir se adaptar ao acelerado processo de crescimento, sua cabeça doendo muito, o rosto crispado pelas terríveis sensações que experimentava. Ele se contorceu de dor e foi ao chão, ainda aos gritos.

Tudo pareceu levar horas, embora apenas alguns segundos tivessem se passado. Aos poucos, os gritos foram morrendo e ele foi se assenhorando das sensações de seu corpo.

Ele era, de novo, Severo Snape – dono de um corpo e uma mente de 37 anos.

Ele olhou para os seus braços, agora compridos, cabeludos, suas mãos grandes, e suas pernas também lhe pareceram estranhas. Num gesto inconsciente, levou as mãos ao rosto, e sabia que estava de volta o rosto implacável, torturado, de um homem que raramente tinha conhecido felicidade na vida.

Dumbledore pôs a mão no seu ombro e sorriu:

- Bem-vindo de volta, Severo.

Dando conta de sua nudez, ele pôs-se a vestir a muda de roupa especialmente separada para ele, enquanto McGonagall recatadamente olhava para o lado.

- Obrigado, diretor – disse ele, já vestido.

- O que deseja fazer, agora que está de volta?

- Retomar minha vida. Diga-me, eu poderia contar com a ajuda de um dos dois para chegar até o Beco Diagonal? Preciso providenciar uma nova varinha, passar no banco, e essas providências práticas.

- Há uma... providência prática que você deveria tomar com a maior urgência, Severo, se me permite a opinião.

- Qual, diretor?

- Voldemort.

Uma onda de repulsa passou pelo corpo recém-reconstituído de Severo. Sim, sim, claro. Ele tinha que se reapresentar aos quadros dos Comensais da Morte o quanto antes.

- Certamente. Mas primeiro preciso me reequipar. Tenho que ter pelo menos uma varinha!

McGonagall disse:

- Não sem antes você descansar um pouco, Severo. Você precisa se readaptar.

- Não há tempo!

- Você ainda está se comportando como uma criança de cinco anos. Faça o favor de subir ao seu quarto e tirar uma sonequinha.

A contragosto, ele obedeceu. E notou, ao despertar, que se sentia bem melhor.

McGonagall o levou até o Beco Diagonal. Mas Severo conseguiu pelo menos Aparatar até o Caldeirão Furado. Com seu corpo adulto, sua mágica também estava amadurecida.

Após uma breve passada em Gringotts para reabastecer a carteira, ele foi direto para a Olivaras, onde adquiriu uma nova varinha, idêntica à que Voldemort destruíra: 18 centímetros, coração de dragão, ébano. O Sr. Olivaras explicou que ele não conseguiria ter uma varinha diferente mesmo que quisesse. Afinal de contas, era a varinha que escolhia o bruxo, tivesse ele cinco, onze ou 37 anos.

Só depois de estar totalmente equipado, mais confiante de si mesmo, Severo Aparatou até a Mansão Riddle. Voldemort ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ali.

- Severo, meu servo – disse ele – Devo confessar que estou surpreso.

- Vim apresentar-me depois de cumprida minha missão, milorde.

- Conte-me. Você foi adotado por uma família trouxa?

- Precisamente.

- E como eles eram?

- Bem trouxas. Jamais tinham ouvido falar em magia, e viviam suas vidas sem saber de nosso mundo.

- E como eles te trataram?

- Como uma criança trouxa órfã de quatro anos. Subestimaram minha inteligência.

- Isso me parece fascinante, Severo. E o orfanato? Lúcio me disse que você chorou quando ele o deixou.

- Eu precisei me adaptar ao novo corpo. Milorde tinha razão. Em diversas ocasiões meu controle emocional falhou. Acredito que ainda deva estar abalado até agora.

Usando a Legilimência, Voldemort disse:

- Sim, sim, eu posso ver em sua mente fragmentos do ocorrido. Você tinha um irmão?

- Só depois que fui adotado. No orfanato, a vida era dura.

- Não precisa me dizer isso – disse Voldemort – Eu me lembro como era.

- Espero tê-lo deixado satisfeito com minha missão, milorde.

- Sim, eu estou surpreso com você, Severo. Eu ouvi as notícias de sua morte pelo mundo bruxo. Creio que agora ouviremos a notícia de sua volta. Como explicar sua ausência?

- Direi que tive que resolver alguns problemas no mundo trouxa, assuntos inadiáveis.

- E isso vai convencer as pessoas?

- Convenceu Dumbledore.

- Velho tolo! Ele acredita em tudo, até em Comensais da Morte regenerados. Por isso ele vai perder quando eu conquistar o Ministério da Magia.

- Sim, senhor. Devo acrescentar que reconquistei minha posição junto a Dumbledore. Espero em breve trazer notícias de seus planos.

- Ah, Severo, meu fiel servo. Confesso que eu esperava que você fraquejasse, mas vejo que sua força de vontade o ajudou a sobreviver mais essa prova de lealdade. Sim, sim, eu estou satisfeito. Volte mais tarde, que nós faremos uma comemoração, com tortura de trouxas, muitos Cruciatus, você sabe – diversão.

- Sim, milorde.

Severo Snape deixou a Mansão com um sentimento indefinível, misto de repulsa e ojeriza. Mas aquela era sua vida: um espião, e até Voldemort ser destruído, era aquela vida que ele tinha que viver.

Mas um outro plano começava a se formar na sua mente.

Era meio da tarde quando ele Aparatou para um local determinado em Surrey. Ele ficou parado em frente à casa por alguns segundos, tentando dominar as emoções que o acometiam: havia saudade, nostalgia, uma pontada de dor e de alegria.

Mas ele tinha que ir em frente.

Tocou a campainha.

Jane Campbell abriu a porta, olhou o homem estranho diante de si e indagou:

- Sim?

- Boa tarde. A senhora deve ser a Sra. Campbell.

- Eu o conheço?

- Não, acho que não. Meu nome é Severo Snape.

Ao ouvir o nome, ela arregalou os olhos. Ele apressou-se a dizer:

- Vejo que estou na casa certa. O menino que a senhora adotou há alguns meses é meu sobrinho.

- Sr. Snape... Por favor, entre... – ela deixou que ele entrasse, pálida – Sente-se enquanto eu preparo um chá para nós – ele obedeceu – Eu estou surpresa. Eu não sabia que Severo tinha família.

- Eu moro na Alemanha há muitos anos, fazendo pesquisas científicas. Meu irmão e eu nunca nos demos muito bem, então rapidamente eu perdi contato com a família aqui na Inglaterra. Mas eu sabia que tinha um sobrinho como o mesmo nome que eu, e quando eu soube que meu irmão tinha morrido, eu vim procurar o garoto. A senhora calcula o que eu passei até localizá-la.

- Então o senhor já sabe... Digo, sobre Severo?

- Só o que sei é que ele está desaparecido há mais de seis meses. O que pode me dizer sobre isso?

Ela contou tudo sobre aquele dia no rio, e as lágrimas vieram:

- Ele simplesmente sumiu. O boné dele foi encontrado dentro da água, então é provável que tenha caído no rio e levado pela correnteza mais profunda. Ou então que alguém o tenha levado. A polícia ainda está com o caso aberto, mas nenhum suspeito foi visto no rio naquele dia. Sabe, no caso de ele ter sido raptado. Como não acharam nenhum corpo no rio, eu tive esperança até pouco tempo que ele fosse encontrado, mas agora começo a acreditar que nunca mais verei meu querido Sev...

- Tenho certeza de que a senhora gostava muito dele.

- Ele foi feliz enquanto esteve conosco, eu tenho certeza. Ele chegou aqui tão magrinho, tão carente de amor. Ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade de se adaptar à família – ela se ergueu e apanhou um porta-retrato – Veja aqui: no dia que ele chegou. Ele queria aprender a jogar futebol com David. Olha só as perninhas magrinhas dele! Agora veja essa outra – ela pegou um outro porta-retratos – No aniversário dele. Ah, ele estava tão feliz nesse dia. Ele disse que nunca tinha tido um aniversário. Eu ficava de coração doído ao ver tudo que tinha sido negado a ele. Nós o amávamos muito. Até meu filho mais velho sente a falta dele. Ele deixou uma impressão profunda em nossas vidas. Eu até desisti de procurar um outro menino para adotar.

- A senhora não pretende mais ter filhos?

Ela preparou o chá, respondendo:

- Não posso mais ter filhos. Foi uma complicação depois do parto de David. Mas eu sempre tive o sonho de ter duas crianças. Pensei que com Severo esse sonho tinha se realizado. Mas quando ele sumiu... Oh, desculpe-me. Estou chorando de novo.

- Isso é natural. Desculpe-me por ter vindo e tê-la feito relembrar tudo isso.

A Sra. Campbell serviu o chá, dizendo:

- Ah, mas foram tempos felizes. Eu nunca vou me esquecer deles.

Com um gesto de mão, Snape ocultou dela o que fazia: colocava alguma substância no seu chá. Uma poção especialmente preparada por ele durante meses. Uma poção que realizaria o sonho de Jane Campbell de ter mais filhos.

Ele pigarreou e disse o discurso ensaiado:

- Sra. Campbell, deixe-me dizer uma coisa: eu sou um cientista. Trabalho justamente na área de reprodução humana. Por isso é que posso dizer, mesmo sem conhecer direito o seu caso: não desista de ter filhos.

Ela tomou o chá com a poção e disse:

- Sr. Snape, desculpe eu dizer isso, mas é que foi tão sofrido para nós. Tentamos durante tanto tempo.

- Pois tente mais um pouco. Só um mês, é só o que peço. Se a senhora não engravidar, eu posso cuidar do seu caso pessoalmente. Estamos mexendo com algumas substâncias experimentais que têm dado excelentes resultados impregnando mamíferos. Se a senhora aceitar ser nosso objeto de estudos, posso arranjar para que receba o medicamento que a deixará capaz de engravidar naturalmente.

- Naturalmente? Sem reprodução assistida?

- Nada de bebês de proveta. Um bebê natural, seu e de seu marido.

- Mas por que eu?

- Seu caso parece ser interessante e está dentro dos nossos parâmetros de pesquisa. Além do mais, eu gostaria de agradecer pelo que fez por meu sobrinho. Eu soube o quanto ele sofreu e como foi importante ser adotado por uma família que o amava.

- Eu o amava muito. Aliás, ainda o amo.

- Então tentaria fazer isso? Por mim e por meu sobrinho?

- Esse tratamento tem algum efeito colateral?

- Não em mamíferos. Totalmente inofensivo.

- Eu preciso falar com meu marido, é claro.

- Obviamente. Deixe-me dar-lhe um endereço pelo qual poderá me contatar pelo correio. Sabe, minha instituição de pesquisa fica reclusa, e não há telefones ou outros meios de comunicação. Contate-me em dois meses.

- Sim, eu farei isso.

Ele lhe passou o pedaço de papel com o endereço de Hogwarts, e Jane Campbell sorriu para o homem estranho que lhe trouxera esperança em sua vida. O pequeno Sev se fora e nunca mais voltaria, mas quem sabe, um bebezinho seu traria novamente a alegria de volta àquela casa.

Em Hogwarts, Severo Snape voltou a dar aulas normalmente, e sua volta foi apenas uma nota de rodapé no banquete do início de ano. O odiado e amargo Mestre de Poções estava de volta, o que não era motivo de alegria para os alunos. Mal sabiam eles que aquele não era o Severo Snape que partira, mas sim um que agora tinha memórias de uma infância mais feliz, mais cheia de amor e com um sentimento de família muito melhor do que o anterior.

Dois meses mais tarde, enquanto corrigia redações, ele recebeu uma carta muito especial.

"Caro Professor Snape,

Um milagre aconteceu. Estou grávida. Os médicos estão boquiabertos. Não sei dizer como isso aconteceu, mas aparentemente Deus decidiu me dar chance de ter mais um filho. Por isso, eu quero agradecer sua generosa oferta de um tratamento em sua instituição de pesquisa, mas ela não será mais necessária.

Se Deus nos der um menino, o nome dele será Severo Campbell. O senhor é bem-vindo para nos visitar quando quiser.

Deus o abençoe.

Jane Campbell"

Snape dobrou a carta com cuidado, um sorriso nos lábios. Por um instante, ele deixou as ondas de felicidade e calor banharem seu corpo, relembrando aquela mulher que para ele tinha sido mãe e fonte de calor e amor quando ele tanto precisava.

Esquecendo-se das redações, ele se ergueu da escrivaninha e foi até seu armário de onde tirou uma pequena peça de roupas, uma guardada com todo carinho.

Um conjuntinho de short e camiseta com estampa dos Powers Rangers, tamanho P.

A lembrança de uma infância feliz.

Fim


End file.
